Promiscous Girl
by Breesasha
Summary: Kagome decides to shed her "virginal" image for something more fitting of a 19 year old woman. Warning: Rated M for heavy lemon content.
1. In Da Club

A/n: Redoing the chapters to get out the awkwardness and makes things clearer. Edited April 12, 2010.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the music, song lyrics, song titles, alcohol beverages, or INUYASHA characters that may be in this story. Also a lemon warning for each chapter from here on out.

In Da Club

"Kagome, you ready to go?" Sango asked. Her long black hair was pulled back into a messy bun at the back of her head, she didn't want it taking away from the black and white tunic top and the black fishnet leggings she was wearing. Sango wasn't a heel-wearing type of gal but she sure had her on a pair of 3 inch heels today. I was surprised to see her dress up so much.

"Yeah, let me grab my cell" I yelled down the stairs. I decided to do something different with my hair. My raven locks in a massive curly bunch that framed my face I wore a long silver necklace that fell deep over the top of my mini dress I found at Macy's. The top half was a black strapless tube top and the bottom half was a long white skirt that fell just a little short of the knees. I grabbed my cell from the dresser of my bedroom, shoved it into my clutch along with my ID card and some cash, and ran down to meet Sango.

"Finally Kags, I thought you'd never be ready. Eri and Ayame are already there, and they snagged us a little table so we can rest in-between dancing" Sango let me know as she backed us out of the driveway in her 2009 Black Nissan Altima. We sped down the road and onto the freeway; she already knew how to get to Shikon because it was the hottest 21 and over nightclub around. Although neither one of us were 21, the bouncer was an old friend of Sango's and he always let us both in.

"IDs please" The man asked, his short black ponytail and golden earring caught my attention. But what was really surprising was his violet eyes; I had never seen any like them.

"Come on Miroku, still at this game?" Sango teased. She flashed him her real ID with the birth date covered.

"Who's your pretty friend here? I've never seen her before" Miroku reached his hand out, which I thought was for my ID. I dislodged it from my bag and flashed it to him, but instead of taking it, he turned my hand over, palm down, and kissed the back of my hand. I wasn't expecting that so I blushed a little.

"What an innocent little friend you have, would you care to spend some time with me?" He asked me. I had to lean in close for him to hear my answer. I felt something rub across my ass and I knew it was him. It caused me to blush even more and I felt like I could just kick myself, I hadn't been this way since before I graduated from high school.

I pulled away from him, and Sango slapped him across the face. I was surprised by her harsh reaction…I had never seen her so violent before.

"You lecher, stop hitting on every friend I bring to this club. Now let us in" She hissed. We opened the rope to allow us both it but that didn't stop him from groping my butt again before I could get away from him.

"Sorry about that Kags, he's always that way, just ignore him" Sango shouted in my ear, as she led me by the hand to the table where Eri and Ayame were at. But instead of it just being the two of them, there was another girl there.

"Hey you guys" Ayame smiled, and gave us both a quick hug and a kiss on both cheeks as we sat down. The jet black haired girl did not say anything and kept her face turned away from Sango and me.

"Who's your friend?" Sango asked. Before Ayame could answer us, she turned and faced us directly.

"Kikyo Shikon, my father owns this night club" Kikyo bragged, and I felt like I could have died right then and there.

_Flashback_

"_What did you need to tell me?" A 16 year old Kagome asked._

"_Well remember that night when we were suppose to go out but then I cancelled cuz I got stuck babysitting?" Jiro asked._

"_Yeah, what about it?" Kagome asked, growing confused and impatient._

"_I slept with Kikyo. She called me up and said she wanted to give me something special so I cancelled my plans with you and slept with her" He confessed. Kagome's eyes started to water; she had to sit down in the chair._

"_Well I wanted to let you know cuz I went to the doctor and they said I got syphilis and I want you to go to the doctor's and get that checked out, cuz you might have it too" He said real softly. _

"_How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me! You said that we were going to lose our virginities to each other, but you had Kikyo a week before that. And then you gave me a disease, all because you wanted to sleep with her. She was my best friend" Kagome shouted, in a voice that didn't even seem like her own. _

"_Look Kagome, It was a mistake alright. Don't be mad at me, she's the one who threw herself on me" Jiro shot back._

"_You could have told her no, and you sure didn't have to wait until now to tell me. I can't take this right now, I have to go" Kagome said, fleeing from him. She hopped in her used pickup truck and drove straight to her now ex best friend's house. She ran up her driveway and banged on the door._

"_Hey Kagome, I wasn't expecting you to be here so soon" Kikyo answered the door sounding sickeningly sweet. Instead of responding, Kagome slapped her across the face._

"_How dare you sleep with Jiro? Knowing how important he was to me, knowing how much I loved him. You stole him away from me, gave him a disease, and allowed me to give my virginity up to him! Did you care at all how I felt?" Kagome screamed. Kagome didn't care who heard what she said or what happened but she wanted her to know. Kikyo faced Kagome but instead of her usual smile, she was smirking like a crazy person._

"_Little Kagome is mad because I got your boyfriend before you did. Well sorry Hun, he wanted a real woman who knew how to take care of him. You were taking too long, no boy is gonna wait for a little virgin like you. Syphilis is curable, go to Planned Parenthood and get the medicine" Kikyo slammed the door on her face and for the first time, Kagome knew what it was like to be betrayed by someone she thought cared about her._

_End_

I shot away from the table, which left Eri and Ayame in complete shock. I didn't want to think anymore, to think that I would see her after what happened three years ago. I went straight over for the bar.

"May I help you, miss?" The bartender asked. His sandy blonde hair and muscular jaw made him look cute, but I wasn't in the mood for flirting.

"Sex on the Beach please" I requested. I loved those fruity little drinks with the interesting names.

"Safe Sex or regular?" He asked, grabbing out a glass.

"Regular please" I ordered, and then I watched him make it and put it in the glass. I start sipping it right away, and it helped me forget about Kikyo and what she did to me.

"Another miss?" He asked me after I had two. I sloppily handed him my glass.

"An appletini and Cosmo please" I ordered. He frowned a little bit, that didn't stop him from looking sexy, but did not deny me and brought me them both. After I gulped down both drinks, I was starting to feel warm in my stomach and tipsy.

"Hey, wanna dance?" I heard a male voice ask me. I turned to look over my right shoulder to see a drop-dead gorgeous silver haired, golden eyed male standing beside the stool beside me.

"I'm too tipsy to dance" I commented, and he just looked at me. He took a seat in the stool and faced me.

"Why are you over here drinking all by yourself?" He asked.

"I wanted to relax and have fun" I said slowly, emphasizing each word. The boy looked at me and smirked, his 2 canine teeth flashing out at me.

"I can help you have a different type of fun, if you know what I mean" He whispered in my ear. The husky sound of his voice made me wet between my legs. I took his right hand in mine, and led it right up my skirt. He scooted so he could be closer to me, and he pushed away the thin fabric which was blocking my sex.

He lightly rubbed his finger up and down the line that separated my two moist lips, and I could feel even more moisture pooling down there.

"Stop teasing me" I whimpered, tossing my head back and spreading my legs a little more. I couldn't stand being wet with nothing inside of me. I darted my hand to touch his under my skirt. He began to rub my clit, and I was loving the way his finger gently teased it.

"Stop teasing me" I whined again, I wanted something inside of me. I wanted to feel good and he was taking too long. I guess he hated to see me whine because he put one of his fingers inside of me.

"I need more than just that" I hinted. Before I knew it, there were 3 fingers in there, pumping in and out of me. I slightly lifted my own skirt. I could feel my walls clinching and my body starting to feel pure pleasure, the signal that I was orgasming. The silver haired man withdrew his fingers from me, and I could see the clear juices that coated his three fingers.

He slowly licked his middle finger, tasting all the juices, and then he placed his hand up to my mouth. I opened my mouth and he shoved in the fingers, forcing me to taste myself. It was nothing I could have imagined on my own; it was not good or bad. I sucked on his fingers for a few seconds before he took them away. Then he got off of his stool.

He got a little ways away from the table and took my hand. He guided me from the bar area all the way to the back of the club, where most people were just gridding up against each other or making out. I refused to stop just there, so I kept walking because I knew he'd follow me.

"Hey, where are you going?" He demanded, when he finally caught up with me. I whirled around on the heel of my shoe.

"I want somewhere more private" I answered, but he didn't let me leave this time. We were standing so close to each other, out on the middle of the dance floor. I looked around to see if anyone was paying attention but they weren't. I could see the fire and passion in his golden eyes, for a minute they almost looked red but I guess I was seeing things.

He turned me around and held me from behind. His mouth planting hungry kisses and sometimes nibbling on my ear and neck. I felt so good, but it wasn't enough, I wanted so much more. I wanted to forget Kikyo, forget Jiro, and just feel all of him.

He thrusted his hips forward and I could feel his long hard length pressing into my butt and I wanted our clothes off now. I grabbed his left hand and pressed it firmly against my round perky breasts. He started pulling the top of my dress down, exposing my breast to the world. I didn't want anyone to see that so I turned into his chest to cover myself.

"Fine, I see you don't like being in public" he growled. I nodded my head and pulled my clothing back up. He guided me through the crowds and took me right into the men's restroom. There was no line and no voices coming from inside, but I still hesitated before I went in. He didn't give me any more choices though. He forced me into the bathroom.

"I'm not supposed to be in here" I said. He bent down to see if there were feet beneath any of the stalls and there weren't so he shoved me into one. It was a small space but it was decent.

"Hey, I said…" But he cut me off.

"Shut up" He commanded, and I shut my mouth. He unzipped my dress effortlessly and forced me to step out of it, as he flung it and it fell somewhere behind the toilet. Then he unhooked my bra with just one hand and let it fall to the floor. He was back on my neck, this time pressing kisses into my skin. He started up by the ear, and kissed all of my neck, and shoulder, until he got down to my chest. I may not be the bustiest girl around but I was far from flat chested.

He began suckling on my nipple like a hungry child, and I could feel myself growing wet again. I kicked my shoes off because they were beginning to hurt me. My fear of getting caught was over, I was letting instinct take over.

"OOhh" I moaned out. He released my breast and just looked at me.

"Squat down" He whispered, and I obeyed. He pushed me down level to his manhood. I liked seeing a man who knew what he wanted.

"My, My" I chuckled at my own corniness, but I still unzipped his pants. He was going commando because his length flopped out and I began playing with it in my hands. It was a lot to hold onto but that didn't stop me from stroking it up and down to make it hard again.

"Uggg" He groaned above me. I decided to up the feeling, by placing him in my mouth. I sucked like I would a lollipop and I felt his hands latch onto my head, he was thrusting his hips forward and pushing my head down onto his length. I thought I was gonna throw up but surprisingly I didn't. I guess I was doing it good enough on my own because his hands let go of me and I was free. He was still thrusting forward at times though.

"Gods, so good" He moaned. I started humming a little tune my mother use to sing to me when I woke up in the middle of the night and it was sending huge vibrations thru my mouth, I knew it would make him just burst.

"I'm so close" he blurted and then I stopped. I pulled him out of my mouth and sat back. He looked down at me with the most hatred I've ever seen.

"Why did you stop?" I thought he was going to kill me for what I did. I didn't know what to say so I just sat there quietly.

He grabbed me roughly by the arms and pulled me up. I wasn't sure what he was going to do but I knew it wouldn't be good for me at all. I flinched but instead of him hurting me, he pressed his lips against me so roughly I thought I was never going to be able to breathe.

"What is your name?" He demanded.

"Kagome and yours?" I countered.

"Inuyasha" He said, and it was so plain but at the time I thought it was the best name I've ever heard.

"Why did you want to know my name?" I questioned.

"No questions wench, now turn around" He said in a husky voice and I damn sure didn't hesitate. I closed the lid on the toilet, and bent over so that my ass was poking up in the air and my arms resting up against the lid.

I felt those same fingers play with my sex, making me all wet and tingly inside. I turned over to see him lick his hand and rub himself, before he pushed my legs apart and plunged into me. I wasn't a virgin, but I also wasn't use to any sex like that. He was thrusting slowly, and I wanted more.

"Harder" I said. I thrusted my hips in rhythm with his but it wasn't enough, it was like the thrill was over. He spanked my ass and it didn't hurt like I thought it would.

"Ooh" I moaned out, reaching under myself to rub my clit.

I tried not to moan but Inuyasha had started tweaking my nipples and thrusting into me so hard that I had to brace myself with each pound. I tried to put one of my hands over my mouth to silence me but I couldn't.

"Mmmhm" I moaned, as silently as I could.

"Get up on the counter" Inuyasha commanded. He locked the men's bathroom door so I wouldn't have to worry about anyone else coming in. I hopped up on the driest part of the counter. I spread my legs real wide and scooted to the edge of the counter. Inuyasha held my two legs apart as he fucked me hard, I leaned my head up against the mirror. Each time he pounded into my wet folds, I felt myself slam up against that mirror.

"I'm…so…close. Harder" I moaned out. It didn't take long for me to feel that familiar clinching feeling inside of myself.

"Innuuuyasshaaa" I screamed out.

I felt my body coming down from my climax and Inuyasha was not far behind me.

"Ughh, Kagome" He said breathlessly, shooting his seed onto my belly. I looked down at it and laughed, he didn't realize I was already on birth control.

"Why was that funny wench?" He questioned, anger etched into his face.

"I'm on birth control, you could have came inside me" I answered, getting a paper towel and wiping my stomach clean. I didn't bother with the wetness between my legs, it wasn't bothering me and I needed my clothes.

"Here, I'll help you" He offered, pulling out my thong from his back pocket and holding it out so I could step in. With my underwear and bra back on, he zipped the dress up for me.

"Sorry bout the hickies" He mumbled, I glanced at my neck and chest in the mirror to see little areas affected by his mouth.

"Don't worry about it, they're reminders of what fun we had tonight" I said, putting each heel back on.

"Feh, I'm sure a girl like you has had more fun that this" He said, and I winced a little. Was he seriously calling me a whore?

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed.

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant your boyfriend" He stammered. I smiled at him but it was a weak one. I messed with my hair a little to get it looking like something normal and then went for the door.

"Don't have one and don't want one. Thanks for tonight, Inuyasha" I said, letting his name roll off my tongue as I went back to find Sango. She was the only one sitting at the table.

"Where the hell were you? It's been almost two hours. You left your clutch at the table so I couldn't call you. What the hell happened to your neck?" She screamed.

"I found a way to enjoy myself after seeing Kikyo. I met this guy named Inuyasha and we had mind-blowing sex" I laughed, Sango's eyes went wide.

"That's Kikyo's boyfriend; I guess you finally got your sweet revenge right?" Sango laughed as we both left the club.

"Yup, just what I wanted" I smiled at Miroku who was still standing in front of the door. He slipped me a business card.

**Miroku Monk**

**Bouncer**

**(526) 555-4896**

I turned it over to the back to see it was a little message from him.

_Call me anytime_. I slipped it in my clutch and hurried to the car with Sango, I had a long day of work ahead of me tomorrow.

~End of Chapter!~

There's still more where this came from. Please review and tell me how you liked the lemon.


	2. On The Clock

A/N: Not a lot of reviews for this first chapter but I can thank Sango_gurlie and unistar for their fast reviews on Mediaminer. And kagomeinuyasha forever1921 on

I would like some support for this group I made on facebook for Students who take Education Seriously: .?gid=18400847746#!?gid=351677189060&ref=nf but so far no one has joined so could you please support me on this?

On the Clock

My alarm clock went off blaring in my ear at 6 am, my head was throbbing a little, my hickies weren't completely cleared up, and I looked like warmed over hell but I had to be to work in two hours. Sesshomaru is a royal dick when it comes to being punctual. I was pretty low in his employment line; I was merely a secretary; a step above janitor, but not a salaried worker for the Taisho Corporation.

His uniform was precise and strict; white buttoned blouse with a black pencil skirt and heels no shorter than 1 inch but no higher than 3. Hair must be in a bun or ponytail, no jewelry, no piercings, and no tattoos. I remember reading all this craziness in the handbook and then being quizzed on it randomly during my probation period of six months.

I put on my usual uniform which I had dry cleaned over the weekend so it was crisp and new. I used make up to cover the hickies on my neck and chest. Then I grabbed my Bluetooth and my cell and waited for my ride, AKA Sango, to come. Sango always arrives at the same time; 7:30 am. No sooner, no later. We speed off like demons running from the devil, and get there just on time with our feet through the door by the 8 am deadline. I always complained to Sango about her lateness, but she claimed that we were never late, merely on time. Sesshomaru gave up on scolding Sango because she always claimed she was never late and she was telling the truth if you went by standard time. But Sesshomaru had his own time system. 15 minutes early is considered on time and being on time is considered late.

"Good morning Mrs. Slayer, please report to the vice President at once. He needs a typist to record the minutes of his meeting. It starts in 20 minutes so please don't be late" Kaede informed her. Sango took her portable laptop, Bluetooth and coffee before leaving us.

"Mrs. Higurashi, Mr. Taisho requested you come to his office immediately. Please report there now. You need not bring anything" Kaede told me. I wasn't sure why I had to go see the man but he was the owner and CEO of the company, so I had no choice but to go. I went back down the hallway, to the elevator, all the way up to the 21st floor of the building, which was dedicated strictly to him. Only 3 people were allowed on this floor; Mr. Taisho (obviously), Kagura (his personal assistant), and Kaede (the woman in charge of all the other menial workers like myself and the janitor).

"Your name please" Kagura snapped. She was a bitter woman, with piercing red eyes and lips. She wore traditional kimonos and was very much a loner in the place. I think that's why Sesshomaru enjoyed her so much.

"Kagome Higurashi, Kaede-sama told me that I was to come see Mr. Taisho" I let her know.

"Before you go in there, call him Sesshomaru-sama at all time, do not forget that. Do not make direct eye contact, finish all answers with sir, and do not fear him, he can _smell_ it on you" Kagura said in a hushed voice. I barely had enough time to hear her before she opened the doors to his office. It was surprisingly warm and inviting, but he was not in there.

"He will be arriving shortly, do not fret" Kagura added as a final note before she shut the door. I sat down in the chair in front of his desk. The chair was the only piece of furniture, besides his desk, that was in the room.

I waited for what seemed like forever before those doors opened again.

"Kagome, I am sorry to keep you waiting. A meeting ran long" Sesshomaru said informally.

"That's quite alright Sir, I didn't mind the wait" I lied comfortably. I didn't know why he was speaking to me this way; all the others that spoke of Sesshomaru said he was cold and harsh towards them.

"Tell me Kagome, do you know an Inuyasha by chance?" He asked me, that name brought back so many memories from the night before that I wasn't sure how to function. I could feel myself growing hot and blushing like a little school girl.

"Kagome?" He repeated in his calm professional voice.

"Yes I do know an Inuyasha, sir" I answered finally, I tried to steady my voice and remain perfectly calm but I'm sure he could tell how nervous and embarrassed I am.

"He is my brother. You slept with him last night at the Shikon nightclub, while his girlfriend was left waiting for him all night. Do you know who his girlfriend is?" He demanded, his voice now growing cold.

"Kikyo Shikon" I answered, stiff in my seat.

"Kikyo Shikon and her father are business partners of the Taisho Corporation. This morning, the heiress to the Shikon company called to complain that one of my employees, a Kagome Higurashi, engaged in inappropriate conduct on her property and wants to get out of the agreement they signed with us last week" Sesshomaru all but barked. I could see myself unemployed staying with Sango with the way this conversation was going.

"My apologies sir, but I did not know that the Shikon was in business with this company, and at the moment I met Inuyasha, I did not know he was going steady with anyone. He didn't make that information know. Had I known that he was with Kikyo, I wouldn't have participated in any type of activity with him" I said trying to keep myself from blushing even more.

"You foolish girl, instead of keeping your legs close and remaining professional when you represent this company, you run around like a common whore and fuck this first male that approaches you" He said in my direction, my face was burning but his words rang true. I didn't have to give myself over to Inuyasha, especially when I hardly knew a thing about him. Hell I didn't even know his name until the end.

"I'll pack my things and be out of the building within the hour" I said dejectedly.

"Take your seat Higurashi, we are not done here" His voice boomed throughout the room. I sat down at the chair once again but he did not say anything. He pressed one of the speakers on the table and Kagura's voice came in.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama, how may I help you?" Kagura asked.

"Cancel all my meetings for the next hour and do not allow anyone in. Do you understand that?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes sir, I'll take care of it right away" Kagura stammered, it was surprising for Sesshomaru to act in such a way but she was not one to question her boss.

"Come to this side of the table Kagome, I want you to type something for me" Sesshomaru said calmly, I wasn't sure what brought on this type of task but I wanted to keep my job.

I walked over calmly, keeping my hands clasped together in front of me.

"Open the email address Shikon and be ready to type" He said softly, I was so close to him I couldn't help but almost rub against his body.

"Dear Ms. Shikon, As my future sister in law and as a partner in a joint business venture with the Taisho corporation, I cannot help but feel responsible for my employee's disrespectful and outrageous behavior last night at your establishment. I ruled against the obvious course of discipline because Ms. Higurashi is an old family friend that was given her position in my company by my father prior to his passing. We hope that the knowledge of her punishment will suffice and mend this riff between our businesses. Sincerely, Sesshomaru Taisho" Sesshomaru said regally.

"What is my punishment?" I asked without thinking.

"Send off the email Kagome, then you will be ready for your punishment" Sesshomaru insisted. I clicked the send button on the email, and Sesshomaru's email went straight off to Kikyo's email address, it was the same one she had in high school, she never changed it.

I turned to face him, but instead of seeing his very elegant and beautiful pale skin, I saw a crescent moon and 4 magenta stripes, two on each side, on his face.

"Your face" I saw in awe, touching each line and tracing it on his face. His hands grabbed onto mine.

"You are very shy for a woman use to a man's touch" Sesshomaru taunted.

"I am not a whore, I have only had two men touch me in that way. Your brother yesterday, and my first love 3 years ago" I retorted. I snatched my hand away from his, and I turned away to leave the room but I could not because he came for me.

His hand on my ass, and I was afraid of what he would do to me. I turned to face him but he did not say a word.

"Remove your hand Sesshomaru, we are not this familiar" I said firmly. I moved away from his touch but did not leave the room.

"Your job means nothing to you Mrs. Higurashi" He said as a statement, not a question but I caught his meaning.

"If having a job means being a whore for heartless aristocrats, then I do not find a job something I want" I answered, very calmly.

"Your boldness is something most women lack, it sets you apart from the rest Kagome" Sesshomaru said, once again a statement.

"And your audacity is something other men lack, it makes you unbearable at times" I countered, tired of these word games. I guess Sesshomaru grew tired of them as well because he left his spot and planned his lips on mine. This kiss was so different from Inuyasha's, it was tenderer in his nature but a little more planned. His kisses were precise and dominating compared to everything else.

"Sesshomaru, I…" I whispered. He said nothing more to me, he quickly undid several buttons on my white blouse and untucked it from my black skirt.

He planted gentle kisses on me, still on my face. I didn't know what to do, I wasn't sure I wanted this. I guess he could smell the fear upon me because he stopped short of removing my skirt.

"Do you not wish for me to continue?" He asked. I ignored him and moved to unzip my skirt from the side and slide out of it. He did not waste any time, he picked me up bridal style as if I was just a little doll and made room for me on his wide desk to give me a proper "punishment". He stood me up.

"Bend over on my desk" He ordered. I did not waste time. I put one leg up on the desk, allowing both of my heels to come off of me, and bent over so that I was facing the door, propping myself up on both arms so that I was not laying on his desk and Sesshomaru was behind me. He was not as tender as Inuyasha was in foreplay, he did not care if I was prepared.

"Kagome, this is your last chance to speak. Do you want this?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice never changed.

"Yes Sesshomaru, I want you inside of me" I said.

"Prepare yourself for me" He commanded, and began rubbing my sex until it felt myself pooling wetness down there and then I removed my hand and allowed Sesshomaru entrance. He gave me no warning, no gender kisses to ease himself in. I was not use to someone of his size, Inuyasha may have long but Sesshomaru was wide, and he was stretching me out.

He didn't even wait for me to say he could move inside, he just thrusted. At first it was slow and steady, almost rhythmic but then it began to be furious pounding. His vigor and stamina brought me too tired to even stay up on my arms. I had to press my body against my desk, the cold metal on my unclothed body send shivers up my spine.

He grabbed onto my hips, and dug his dull nails into my skin, it was painful but almost pleasurable. Then he wrapped his hands onto my hair, and began pulling my hair backwards until my chest was lifted off of the table.

"Uggg, OMG, so…good" I moaned out. He spanked my butt, but it was rough and hard instead of playful.

"Mhm, do it again" I grunted. His thrusts were causing the desk to shake and I was barely able to stay on. I had to hold onto the edge to be able to manage it.

I felt his grip return to my hips and I was grateful because I could lie back down on the table and hold on until he finished. I slid my hand sneakily underneath my body and began to rub myself to start the process of my own "finishing". I felt like I was on the edge of releasing when he stopped, I looked up to try and see why he ended our pleasure right there when he slammed into my folds and sent me over the top.

"Oh gods Sesshomaru" I moaned out, and in that heated moment I felt him plant small kisses on my shoulder and back, that made it feel all the more better. I lay down against the table exhausted, and allowed my trapped leg to slide down onto the floor. He continued a little while longer until his own finish, which he didn't squirt onto my body but left inside me. He moved from behind me to allow me space to get up, and I stood up to make my way over to his private bathroom with my clothes in hand.

"Sesshomaru, I needed to show you…" Kaede started, storming into the room. I could have died at that very moment, I used the clothing to cover my private areas and Sesshomaru sat down behind his desk to hide his nudeness.

"Kagura was not to let you in" Sesshomaru commented.

"I'm very sorry Sesshomaru-sama, I ran to the bathroom for but a minute" Kagura came in behind her, very apologetic.

"I was surprised that you kept Mrs. Higurashi here so long and now I see why. Clean yourself up girl, we have much work to complete today" Kaede looked at me with disappointment in her eyes. I don't know why I cared but I did. The older woman was like a mentor to me and it's thanks to her that I was able to do my job so well and not be fired like most of the other secretaries.

Instead of blushing like a beet, I looked down at the ground with tears coming to my eyes.

"Do not stand here in my office, time is money" He said in his mystic ways and they both fled. He came over, standing in front of me, and put his hand on the small of my back. I looked up to see his piercing golden eyes staring straight at me.

"Are you ashamed of what took place here?" He questioned.

"No" I said certain of myself, "I just wished no one had witnessed it. Now every time I get a promotion or a raise, my co-workers will think that it's because of what I did with you and not because of my work" I said.

"Kaede and Kagura have seen me with women before, they will not speak a word of this to anyone. You are to clean yourself up in the bathroom and then return to work like usual, no one will be the wiser" Sesshomaru said.

"Was this a onetime thing or will this happen again?" I asked, turning back to face him before I went into the bathroom.

"You may have me whenever you like, I can see you have never been pleasured this way before" He teased, and I dashed into the bathroom before he saw me blush. After I had cleaned myself thoroughly in the shower, I came out to see him sitting at the desk typing.

"Thank you for the punishment Sesshomaru-sama" I whispered, knowing he heard me before I slipped out of his office and rode the elevator back down to the 5th floor where my cubicle was.

"You were up there for like 45 minutes. What happened?" Sango asked.

"He chewed me out for sleeping with Inuyasha yesterday. Turns out Kikyo and Inuyasha are dating, practically engaged and she is the heiress to the Shikon Company. Shikon and Taisho are business partners and she told Sesshomaru-sama about it this morning. He was so furious at me that I almost lost my job, but he made me email an apology to Kikyo herself and then explained how my behavior outside of work can have negative effects" I lied, I saw Kaede look at me but I ignored her. Sesshomaru promised me she wouldn't tell and I knew she wouldn't betray him that way.

AT the end of the day, Sango took me home as usual but this time I didn't have any hickies to bother me. They had practically disappeared, but I noticed some marks on my hips where Sesshomaru had been holding onto me so tightly. I pushed those thoughts away and went into the kitchen. I noticed my kitchen sink was just dripping like crazy.

So I reached over for the phone so I could call someone to fix that for me.


	3. Public

A/N: Thanks 19, wreckless angel,

Public

"Hey Kouga, I was wondering if you could come by tomorrow and fix a leak in my kitchen. Would you mind?" I asked.

"It would be my pleasure Kagome, you know I'd do anything for you" Kouga answered, and I was wondering what it would be like to have Kouga like I had Sesshomaru. I grabbed the black hair clip off my bathroom counter to put my hair up and grabbed the keys off the hook by the door. Sango was sick and not going to work, so I had to drive myself.

I got into the car, started the engine, and my car started rolling backwards in a lump and awkward way. I pulled back into the driveway, and parked the car to see I had a flat tire.

"Goddamnnit! Sesshomaru is going to kill me for being late!" I exclaimed, as I was fumbling thru my wallet for the number to my local dealership, the card Miroku gave me fell onto the floor. I bent down to pick it up and then called the number.

"Hello this is Miroku" He answered.

"Miroku, its Kagome. I don't know if you remember me but we met at the Shikon a couple of days ago" I said.

"I couldn't forget a beauty girl like you, Ka-go-me" He said.

"I was wondering, if you weren't busy, could you pick me up and take me to work? My car has a flat" I asked.

"No problem, I was already driving around anyway. Where do you live?" He asked.

"5555 Serio Way, it's close to the Taisho headquarters" I answered. He said he was on his way so I waited patiently outside for him to come. I wasn't expecting a black Cadillac escalade with tricked out rims and dark tinted windows to roll up in front of me. The passenger window rolled down and I saw Miroku sitting behind the wheel.

"Hop in Kagome, you wouldn't want to be late" Miroku said, I pulled on the door handle and sat in the passenger's seat.

"Thanks for the ride Miroku, honestly. I don't know how else I would have gotten to work" I smiled, and Miroku looked over at me.

"I'd love to work where you work, that uniform on you looks so sexy" He said to me, and I looked down. I had missed a few buttons on the top so a far amount of my cleavage was out for him to see.

"I forgot to button it all the way, it's usually not worn this way" I giggled nervously, and began to button the final few I missed, but instead Miroku's hand stopped me.

"No need to be nervous Kagome, it's not like anything is going to happen" He said slowly, his hand poking thru my shirt and fondling my breasts. My nipples started growing hard.

"Miroku, the light is green" I warned, and he sped off down the street. But instead of turning into the Taisho parking lot, he continued past all the business buildings to an empty parking lot.

"What are we…." I started but Miroku began unbuttoning the rest of my shirt. Instead of being nervous or upset at him, I just reached my hand down to the crotch of his pants, and began rubbing his package. I didn't want to be the only one having fun.

"A sexy woman you are" He whispered, leaning back so I could unbuckle his belt and remove his dark blue jeans.

"What are we doing, I mean, I barely know you and this is so public" I started backpedaling.

"Think of it as payment for taking you to work" Miroku said, leaving over into my side of the car, and kissing me. His kisses were intense, he didn't waste times with the tenderness, and he just started using his tongue to get access of my mouth.

His hand crept under my short pencil skirt and rubbed my lips in anticipation of what was to happen. I spread my legs because I wanted him to get me nice and soaking wet.

"We need to move to the backseat, Kagome. There's not enough room for you to really get to enjoy this" Miroku said, opening his door and running across the car to open mine. I came out, for him to start pulling off my clothes. Out in the broad daylight, Miroku stripped me of my shirt before I could get into the backseat.

"Stand up, I want you to have the best seat in the house" Miroku teased. He pulled down his pants to his ankles to reveal his member. It wasn't extraordinary but it was enough to help me get off so I put my legs over his so that I could be above him. I placed both hands on the floor of the car, and put my butt up in the area. Miroku moved to the edge of the bench and began to finger my asshole.

"I've never had a girl be willing to do this" Miroku mentioned, as he slowly drove his member into me. At first it hurt, and I squirmed a little bit, but after a few minutes it didn't bother me anymore and I began backing my butt up on him. He was still moving his hips forward to meet me in rhythm, his hands rubbing and kneading both cheeks of my ass.

"What a nice plump butt" He said, as he continued to play with me. Miroku stopped playing with me long enough to rub my nub, which surprisingly worked well for me. I've never had a guy be able to arouse me as well as he could.

Miroku increased his rhythm and I could literally hear and feel him smacking up against me. He continued rubbing me, but he was getting sloppy with his job so I took over.

"Harder Miroku, please. I'm almost there" I called back, praying that I'd finish before he did. But my hopes were for nothing.

"Kami, you're amazing" He said as he climaxed inside of me. I was exhausted, but Miroku was beat. He helped me onto the bench and he wanted to lay on top of me. I spread my legs so that he could rest himself inside of me. Miroku rested his head between my breasts, and for awhile there we just lay there. Him on my chest, and my hands running through his hair. But I didn't have all day; I still had to show up to work.

"Miroku" I whispered softly, I could tell he was content just lying there forever.

"Hmm?" He responded.

"I need to go to work" I whispered, starting to sit up. He reached me for me stay beneath him but I had to move. I missed the warmth of having his length inside of me.

"Sorry about that Kagome, I honestly didn't mean to break it" He chuckled, his hand rubbing his head.

"Its fine Miroku, I can get by for today" I said, hooking my bra back together. He turned around and gave me proper privacy so that I could get dressed. Once my shirt was on, I reached forward for my skirt.

"Hurry, I wouldn't want anyone to see us" Miroku urged, and he held up his jacket as a cover so that no one could see me as I stood up in the car to put my skirt on. Then I flopped back down on the backseat and slid my feet into my flats.

"Thanks Miroku" I mumbled, climbing back into the passenger seat of the car, and using the mirror to fix my messed up hair.

"What time did you have to be to work?" He asked.

"8 am, but I'm sure Mr. Taisho won't mind if I'm a little late" I said, finally managing to get my hair into the clip I brought with me.

"It's 10:25" Miroku said, and my eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"He's gonna kill me, I just know it" I started panicking. Miroku didn't even bother to close his pants, he just started driving.

"Thanks again Miroku" I said as I got out of the car.

"No, thank you Kagome, for _everything_" He smirked and drove away. I pulled myself together and ran into the office, the elevator just couldn't move fast enough because it took like 10 minutes to get to the 5th floor.

"Nice to see you finally arrived Mrs. Higurashi, any reason why you're late?" Kaede asked, she wasn't looking at me as she did the day before.

"I had car problems. I got a flat on the road so I had to call a tow company to come and get the car to a shop. You know how slow it is to get towed. I would have called but I've seen to have misplaced my cell" I said apologetically.

"Sesshomaru requests your presence in his office Mrs. Higurashi, do not keep him awaiting" Kaede gave a slight push and then she sent me back to the elevator. I didn't want to face Sesshomaru after what I had done with Miroku.

Kagura was sitting in her normal place at the desk outside of Sesshomaru's office. She looked up at me when she heard me come walking off of the elevator but said nothing.

"Mr. Taisho wanted to see me?" I said.

"Of course, I bet he wants a repeat of yesterday. Next time you should lock the doors" Kagura said harshly. I felt a slight blush come to my face but I pushed it away and walked straight into his office, unannounced.

"Mrs. Higurashi, you're over two hours late" He began formally.

"I am so sorry Mr. Taisho, I had car problems and lost my cell phone. It's been an awful morning. Am I fired?" I asked playfully.

"I have to reprimand you for your tardiness" Sesshomaru said harshly.

"Please, punish me" I whimpered, feeling submissive and ready to be dominated.

"Get over here, on top of my desk" Sesshomaru ordered. I got over, pushed everything off the desk, and hopped up on the table.

"Strip tease me" He commanded, and I obeyed. I sat my butt on the table, and looked at him sexily. I began to toy with my shirt, slowing buttoning each button, one at a time but not allowing him to see my chest. I threw the shirt onto his lap and held my legs out into the empty air. I wiggled and wormed my way out of my skirt, and then spread my legs to reveal my unclothed sex.

I reached my hand down slowly, allowing my fingers to just lay over my lips, brushing them ever so gently across my bare lips. I could see Sesshomaru was watching me intently, so I freed one of my breasts from the binding bra and began to play with my nipple. Sesshomaru scooted the chair closer to the desk so that he could touch me.

He placed his head between my legs, his lips suckling my nub. The steady pressure was causing me to just melt inside. His hands were tracing little shapes into my inner thighs, which was ticklish and pleasurable to me. Careful not to scratch, he pumped two digits into me as he licked me.

"Right….there" I moaned out, trying to be quiet. I wanted something to grip onto, so I grasped onto the top of his head, forcing him closure to my core. He began pumping faster.

"Oh..Yeahh…more" I said to him. He never once made a sound in recognition of what I was saying.

"Sess…sho…maru" I said breathlessly. I looked down to see him lapping at my juices as I laid on my back on the desk. Sesshomaru's intercom flashed red but he ignored it and I didn't know how to work it. He removed his mouth from my legs, and opened the top drawer of his desk to reveal some wet wipes. He used one to wipe up his face, another for the liquids on the desk, and the final to remove the excess that was still in-between my legs.

Sesshomaru sat down in the chair and motioned for me to come onto his lap. I never knew him to be an affectionate person but he certainly was towards me. I sat there, and rested my head on his chest, enjoying this comforting embrace. He wrapped his suit jacket, which was resting on the back of the chair, around me to protect me from anyone coming me.

"Excuse me Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome. But Inuyasha has been spotted in the building and is on his way up. I guess you should prepare yourselves" Kaede warned us. Kaede came in, scooped up my dirty clothes, and laid a bundle of clean ones in the bathroom for me for later.

"Hey, is my bastard brother in there?" We heard Inuyasha shout. There wasn't enough time for me to safely make it into the bathroom without being seen so I ducked under the desk and protected myself from view that way. Sesshomaru kept the jacket, and he used the chair and his legs to hide me. I could see from my spot how he was affected by our activities and I felt a little bad. He gave me pleasure, but left himself out of it.

"What did you do to her?" Inuyasha demanded.

"To whom, little brother?" Sesshomaru said care freely. I freed Sesshomaru's build up frustration, and began stroking it up and down to get him aware of me. He twitched a little, but did not do anything else. So I gently pushed his dick back and gave his balls a little attention in each mouth.

"Kagome, Kikyo showed me the email where you said you punished her. It wasn't her fault, after all who can help being sexed by a god like me" Inuyasha boasted. I felt sick to my stomach, I was just another girl to him, meaningless. I traced Sesshomaru's length with my mouth until I got to the very tip, where I rolled my tongue around his head.

"She was reprimanded appropriately and is on probation for her behavior" Sesshomaru lied. His grip on the chair grew a little tighter, be he still remained calm. I was sick of being ignored so I put a few inches in my mouth and sucked on it slowly, barely bobbing my head.

"I can't even find her in the office to ask her for the truth, her co-workers said she came in late" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru was subconsciously thrusting his hips to meet the bobbing of my mouth. I began to take more of him into my mouth, almost all of him.

"She is having car troubles, so I sent her on the repair shop to see if her car is finished. You have no further business here, Higurashi is my employee and is not to be bothered. You fucked her already, so what more do you want?" Sesshomaru questioned. I could feel him hitting the back of my mouth, but I willed myself not to gag on him. I was quickly bobbing my head up and down, trying not to make that coughing sound.

"Feh. Nothing, I got all I wanted that day at the Shikon. She was a great fuck too, she knew how to spread her legs and take cum like a good little whore" Inuyasha chuckled and I almost threw up in my mouth a little. I was a whore that night, I was tipsy and crazy and emotional. I damn sure wasn't thinking when it came to him. I felt Sess's member twitch again and this time a salty warm liquid sprayed into my mouth. I didn't want to swallow it, so I spat it on onto the carpet in the corner of the desk.

"I do not care about your relations with her, Inuyasha. I'm sure she's not the only whore you've gotten from that place. Now leave, I have business to take care of" Sesshomaru said firmly, forcing Inuyasha out. Once Inuyasha was out, Sesshomaru stood up and zipped up his pants. I climbed out of the tiny space where I was cramped and ran straight for the bathroom. I didn't want to face him. He had called me a whore, and agreed with Inuyasha.

I wasn't happy with the outfit Kaede brought, it was a long sleeve white blouse that was pulled over the head, and a long skirt that nearly touched the ground. Although it was still in the dress code, it was too conservative for me. I didn't bother with the clip in my hair, I felt like my hair needed a breather so I put the clip in my pocket.

"Kagome, I did not mean what I said" Sesshomaru announced.

"Really, because it sounded like you did. You called me a whore, and said you didn't care what we did. That hurt Sesshomaru, it was bad enough hearing your brother talk about me that way, but you too. After all we've done" I felt tears coming up in my eyes.

"It was to get him off our backs, I also could not think with the way you were stimulating me" He said, I guess that was the closest thing I could have to an apology.

"I don't think this type of relationship is ok for us to have. You've had your fun with me, but I think I need to resign" I said slowly.

"I will not accept a resignation from you, Kagome. If you wish to remain professional, we will. But you must realize that you are more than just a common girl that this Sesshomaru is using for sheer pleasure. I find _you_ attractive, not just your body. Perhaps we can start again, with a proper date this weekend" Sesshomaru hinted.

"Sure, that sounds nice. Thank you, Mr. Taisho" I said formally, bowing low and respectfully. I took my leave from his office and went back down to the 5th floor as usual. I didn't want to ask Miroku for another ride because he was nothing more than a onetime fling. I mean he's cute, romantic, and sweet but he is a lecher and I want no parts in that.

"Hey Kagome! Sorry that I couldn't bring you to work today, I had to go to the doctor. But I realized you left your phone in my car the other day, so I came to bring it to you" Sango greeted me.

"Thanks, I was so worried about it" I returned her perky attitude. But I knew I left that phone in Miroku's car when he came to pick me up earlier.

"Come on, leave early and let me introduce you to my boyfriend" Sango whispered. I glanced around to see that Kaede had already clocked out so I snuck out of the building with Sango.

"Kagome this is my new boyfriend, Miroku. Miroku this is Kagome. I know you guys already met at Shikon but we weren't dating at that time" Sango introduced us and I felt my stomach drop. I slept with him just a few hours ago, and he knew they were dating.

"When did you two start going out?" I asked, glaring at Miroku who just laughed.

"Yesterday, I would have called you but I was so tired" Sango said. Miroku's right hand was resting on Sango's butt, and I was just angry at him. He took advantage of me this morning and said nothing.

"I need to grab some medicine from CVS Pharmacy, anyone need anything?" Sango asked before she got out of the car. Miroku and I both shook our heads no so she left us alone in the car.

"Why didn't you tell me you two were dating?" I hissed.

"You never asked, and I couldn't pass up the chance to taste your sweet nectar" Miroku whispered.

"What if she finds out? She'll hate us both. She's my best friend and I've betrayed her" I tore my eyes away from him and looked out the window to see if she was coming back.

"Look Kagome, it was no big deal. I mean we only did it once, now as long as it never happens again, then she won't know. Alright?" Miroku said.

"I guess, but I feel like we should tell her. I owe her that" Kagome insisted.

"Don't be such a goodie goodie Kagome, it wasn't like you knew. I like Sango a lot, and I'm trying to remain faithful for her, now hush up, she's coming back" Miroku cut me off and I decided he was right.

"Want to come over for dinner, Kagome? We're having lasagna" Sango offered.

"No thanks, I need to catch up on my work" I lied, and Sango let it go. I got out of the car, and went up to the front door, glad to be home after all that's happened today.


	4. My Place

A/N: It's easier to update on a Friday then on a Wednesday, so I'm changing the updates to Fridays. There's only 3 more chapters in the PWP (I'm thinking that I'm just gonna wrap it up, give it a little something that looks like a plot but then end it before it gets complicated).

My Place

I loved when Kouga came over; he always showered me with compliments, flirted a little, fixed something of mine and then left. But today I needed a little more. Sesshomaru allowed me to work in his company on paper, but told me I didn't have to show up every day. So I was going to relax and take care of business.

I decided to wear another mini dress today, a solid blue at the top, and striped lines at the bottom that flared out. I didn't normally wear shoes in the house but I had my ballet flats on today. I looked out the peephole to see Kouga, with a black wife beater on and some grey baggie sweats, he looked so hot with his long black hair in a ponytail and his bulging muscles.

"Hey Kouga, thanks for coming over" I said. I was nervous around Kouga, I always knew he wanted me,

"It's no problem Kags, you know I have nothing better to do" Kouga replied.

"It's in the kitchen, this way" I allowed him into the house.

"I brought you some flowers, I figured you hadn't bought any new ones since the last time I was here" Kouga said charmingly, I took the bouquet from him and placed it in the face I had on the kitchen table.

"Thanks Kouga, that was nice of you" I said smiling, Kouga had his toolbox in his other hand so he went straight to work fixing the leaking sink. My cell phone started blaring "Clumsy" by Fergie so I ran into the room to answer it.

"Hey Sesshomaru" I answered.

"Hello Kagome, I wanted to know if you could come over Friday to meet my daughter, Rin. We'll be having a formal dinner and some close time mingling together" Sesshomaru offered.

"Sure, I'd love to come. My car still isn't working though so I'll need you to come get me" I said, starting to look through my closet for something formal to wear.

"I'll send the limo to your house by 6, see you later love" Sesshomaru hung up and I returned to the kitchen so watch Kouga finish up his job.

"All done Kags, you need anything else, cuz Ayame wanted me home on time for lunch" Kouga asked. I walked over to Kouga and traced his arm muscles with my finger.

"I guess if you have to go then that's fine. Maybe we can hang out another time" I said, pressing my butt into his member, although covered my clothes. I felt his arms wrap around me like a protective layer and his mouth was against my ear.

"Later on, I'm stopping by Bankotsu's, why don't you come?" Kouga whispered.

"Alright, see you then" I saw, removing his arms and opening the front door so he could get a clue that I wanted him out.

I guess that was enough so I pulled myself together and swung by Sesshomaru's office for a visit. Kaede noticed me on the elevator but she knew not to say anything in regard to me being with Sesshomaru.

"He's in an important meeting Kagome, plus this is your day off" Kagura started in but I ignored her. I went straight into his office to see him receiving a kiss from a girl that looked just a little younger than me.

"I wasn't expecting you Kagome" Sesshomaru said, rising from his seat. The girl kept her small hands on Sesshomaru's arm.

"I can tell" I said roughly.

"You must be Kagome; it's a pleasure to meet you. My dad just finished telling me about you. He failed to mention how pretty you are" The girl came up to me, her bubbly personality making me feel guilty for thinking he was cheating.

"It's nice to meet you, Sesshomaru hasn't really mentioned you to me before" I spared a glance in his direction.

"This is my adoptive daughter, Rin. She's turning 18 in a few days and she wanted to meet you" Sesshomaru said curtly.

"True, papa hasn't introduced me to a woman he liked in almost 10 years" Rin whispered, before she began giggling. I'm pretty sure Sesshomaru heard every word she said but he did nothing.

"Well I like your father a lot, but we aren't dating or anything. He's my boss and that wouldn't be appropriate" I wanted to make that perfectly clear.

"Well that sounds like you don't want to be committed. Have you been hurt before?" Rin asked, and I felt my heart lurch. I had spent the past few days so busy engaging in wild crazy sex with so many people that I forgot this all started because of Kikyo and Jiro. If it wasn't for them breaking my heart a few years ago, I wouldn't have gotten this way with Sesshomaru or any of the other guys.

I guess I was lost in thought so long that Rin had moved away from me and Sesshomaru is now by my side.

"Rin did not mean to ask a question so improperly. Do not take it personally" He said, and I touched my face to feel moisture.

"I'm sorry…I didn't realize I had been crying. Yes I've been hurt before Rin, and that's why I can't be in a committed relationship. If you'll excuse me" I said, staring to move towards the door but Sesshomaru wouldn't let me leave.

"Let me make it up to you, Kagome. Come by my place tonight and dinner is on me. Dad probably won't be able to make it cuz he has a business trip" Rin said. I just nodded, having nothing else to say and then I left.

I rode the elevator all the way down in silence, drove my own car home, and thought of nothing more than what an awful past few days I've been doing. I needed something to help me forget again. I jumped on facebook to see my wall.

_Bankotsu: Kagome, I'm having a pool party for my b-day at my crib 2morow, u comin?_

I clicked reply to wall and began typing vigorously.

_Kagome: I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it. But can I stop by today to give you your present?_

I began to play my usual games of Farmville, petville, sorority life, and Café World before I went back to check on my wall. I noticed Bankotsu's name was on the list of the people currently online. My little message box had a number 1 next to so I clicked on it.

_Yeah Kagome, come on over. I'm home, just setting up for my party. My address is 1974 Woodchuck Blvd. It's near Shikon, just go the opposite way._

I grabbed a piece of scratch paper and jot down his address before rushing up the stairs to make myself look perfect. I had my collection of old gift cards that were either recycled gifts or ones I bought just in case I needed them. I grabbed the best buy and a generic card and then put on my black and white polka dot bikini under my sundress and some flip flops. I drove myself to Bankotsu's place.

I rang the doorbell and waited patiently for the birthday boy to answer the phone.

"Kagome, long time no see" Bankotsu wrapped his arm around my shoulder and guided me through the house (his version of a tour) to the backyard. His pool was looking amazing and the Jacuzzi area was bubbling for me to enjoy.

"I just got you a little something" I handed him the sealed card. He glanced at it, and then tossed it on the table.

"Thanks, jump in the water is fine" Bankotsu laughed. He pulled his skin tight white shirt over his head and cannonballed into the water. I managed to stay just out of the spray's reach and then I removed my flip flops and sundress.

"Can I say hot? What a tight little body you have Kagome" Bankotsu whistled, splashing water in my direction.

"Hey, are your brothers home?" I asked, having an idea in mind.

"Nah they're out buying stuff for tomorrow. Why?" He questioned.

"I didn't want them to sneak up on us" I hinted, reaching behind my neck and pulling the thin string that kept my bikini up and covering me. The front slid down and I removed the second string that kept it firm against my back until it was completely off of me.

"Me like" teased Bankotsu, coming up the pool ladder to come over to me. I motioned for him to come on over to me, I stuck my ass out in his direction and shook it a little.

"Kagome, this is better than any gift card you could have bought me" Bankotsu laughed. I walked straight up to him and put my hand on his chest.

"Lie down and get hard for me" I said, in a somewhat demanding tone. I didn't have time for the pleasantries, I just wanted him to fuck me hard and then I could leave. Bankotsu started yanking on his cock to awaken it, and I licked my hand and rubbed it against my sex to stimulate natural juices, I wanted this to go as smoothly as it could.

Bankotsu laid flat on his back, and I spread my legs so I could lower myself onto his wood and be in control. The last time I had sex was unsatisfying, Miroku didn't even wait for me to reach my peak. I pushed my bikini bottom over to the side so I wouldn't have to take it off. I grabbed his dick, guided it inside of me, and slammed down on it.

"Whoa there Kagome, no need to be aggressive, its sex not violence" Bankotsu laughed. I blushed a little, and began bouncing on him. His hands instantly shot up to grab my boobs, and I rested my hands on his lower stomach so that I could have something to push back off of. Bankotsu just lie there having all the fun. I stopped bouncing for a moment to rub my hips back and forth.

"Mhm, that's the spot" Bank said. I smiled for just a moment, and then I went back to bouncing. I wanted this to be as quick as possible.

"Rub my clit" I said, leaning back, resting my hands on his thighs instead, I wanted him to have amble room.

With the clit right in his face, he had no choice but to rub with one hand and it felt alright.

"A little faster Bank, I wanna cum sometime today" I joked.

"Alright, Miss Demanding" He laughed, and rubbed me the right way. I felt him start to twitch inside of me, and I felt my own build up coming as well. For the first time in life, I actually finished at the same time as someone else.

"Hey bro, our little neighbor is about to fuck his girlfriend tonight" A voice called out.

"You embarrassed to be nude or what? They'll be out here in like two minutes" Bankotsu motioned to me. I grabbed my top and started putting it on but before I could get my top on I saw 2 guys come on out. Bankotsu tucked his junk back into the swim trunks.

"Were we interrupting something?" Jakotsu, the feminine looking male, said.

"No" I answered, tying my bikini back together.

"Who's the lucky girl to be laid by you?" Bankotsu asked the orange haired boy.

"My girlfriend; she and I have been dating under her father's nose for awhile now and she's turning eighteen in a few days and wants to give it up to me" Shippo answered.

"Well hit it and then quit it, leave her sad and upset" Bankotsu laughed.

"Don't, she's probably a real sweet girl and she doesn't deserve that. If you honestly love her, you wouldn't steal something that important from her" I shouted, growing angry that someone could be so cruel.

"I like her a lot, and I'm not going to leave her just because of this. She came up with this on her own, I didn't ask her to" Shippo tried to justify.

"Just wait until you guys are married, it'd be so much better" I added poor girl didn't need to have her heart broken.

"Like you waited Kagome" joked Bankotsu.

"I wish I would have waited, my first time was a mistake" I admitted, and the mood was instantly somber.

"What was it like for you the first time, Miss?" Shippo asked me.

"Awkward, uncomfortable, over faster than I thought. And the guy was an ass, he bragged to everyone about he got it and then dumped me. And he gave me a STD that he picked up from my best friend when he slept with her." I whispered, those memories were hurting me. Bankotsu came over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright Kags, no one will hurt you that way again" He said to me.

"I don't want her first time to be like that, is there anything I can do to make it better?" Shippo questioned.

"You don't have enough experience to do that; you would need someone to teach you. Like Kagome" Bankotsu suggested. I thought it over, it would be more of a positive experience if I helped him out but the boy was just a kid, it was wrong to accept sex from him.

"Would you help me?" The boy asked.

"I don't know I mean you're just a kid and it's not really appropriate…" I started.

"Hey I'm 16, not just some kid. And if you don't want to that's fine, but you didn't have to lie to me" He looked a little irritated.

"It's not that Shippo, it's illegal for us to do it anyways. I promise you as long as you are slow and careful with her, she'll be alright" I said. Everyone looked at me shocked. Bankotsu frowned and shook his head.

"Well why don't you sleep with him then? Since you're so concerned that he learns" I snapped, grabbing up my sundress and flip flops and leaving. First I was extra virginal Kagome and now I'm the teacher of pleasure. I rolled my eyes as I stormed out of his house and to my own car. But the stupid thing wasn't working well at all.

Instead of calling Miroku, positive I didn't want a repeat of before. I called Sesshomaru.


	5. Preparation for a Party

A/N: OOC Sesshomaru here.

Thanks to Cassandralynn33, and unistar for their reviews.

Preparation for a Party

"Sesshomaru Taisho speaking" He answered. I assumed he was in his office because there was no noise in the background.

"Hey Sess it's me" I started.

"Sess?" He repeated.

"You're a mouthful" I said without thinking.

"Yes, I am" I could hear him smirking through the phone.

"That's not what I meant…I meant …your name" I stammered, embarrassed.

"I know what you meant Ka-go-me, but I'm sure that's not why you called" He said, bringing us back to our current topic.

"My car is acting up and I need a ride. I'm at 1974 Woodchuck Blvd, can you get me?" I asked.

"Why are you way over there?" He questioned. I couldn't tell the truth, now could I?

"I had to visit my friend for his birthday, but I didn't want to stay long" I told the truth, I mean a half truth, which was my original reason for going today instead of tomorrow.

"I'll have the limo swing by and get you" He ended the call, I couldn't tell if it was jealousy or just done with the conversation. But I only had to wait 10 minutes before a black hummer limo came for me.

"Miss Higurashi?" The driver got out and asked.

"Yes that's me" I said bubbly.

"Please get inside" He held the door for me and waited until I was seated and settled before he closed the door on me. I slid my dress on and sat in patience. When we stopped it was at Japan's finest spa and resort.

"Excuse me! I need to go home" I told the driver.

"Mr. Taisho requested I bring you here first" He insisted, escorting me in.

"Do you have an appointment Miss?" The clerk asked me.

"Yes under Sesshomaru Taisho" The driver replied. The woman's face lit up and she grabbed me by the hand.

"Right this way Mrs. Taisho, sorry for the delay" She let me go and guided me to the massage table.

"What type of massage would you like Miss?" The masseur asked. She had a variety of oils and lotions out on the table and she was a pleasant seeming woman.

"Swedish preferably, or a deep tissue" Kagome asked. She asked me to get down to just underwear and lie on the table. Luckily for me I had my bathing suit on. I just let my sundress fall to the floor and relaxed face down on the table.

After a wonderful massage, I was given a facial, mani/pedi, and eyebrow max. I was grateful but the bill was more than frightening.

"The bill is $1,359. Will that be cash or charge?" The clerk asked.

"I am so sorry, I don't have any…" I began but the driver came to my rescue.

"Charge" He flashed a Visa Platinum charge and she charged it for us.

"Whoa, I can't really let you do this. Can you take me home?" I asked the guy, he nodded and let me into the car.

But this time instead of pulling up in front of my house, I was outside of Macy's. This time I refused to get out of the car.

"No, take me home now or else" I threatened but he just stood there and held the door open.

"Kagome?" Rin's sweet voice called. I stepped out to greet her.

"Why won't the driver take me home?" I asked, pleased that I saw someone familiar.

"Daddy wanted you to have a relaxing day after your stressful car problems. Come on, let's get a new dress for you" Rin squealed, taking me to the women's department on the 2nd floor and grabbing any dress she thought was pretty.

"Honestly Rin, what is all this for? Tell me the truth or I'm not trying anything on" I demanded, I was sick of being spoiled like this for no reason.

"I'm throwing Rin this huge birthday party, and I'm going to announce my engagement to my boyfriend there as well. I think Dad caught onto the party, and he wants everything to be perfect. Alright. His party isn't until next weekend but his birthday is actually in 3 days. So I was wondering if you would come to the party" Rin confessed.

"I'd love to go for your father; he's been a great boss to me lately. Who's the lucky boy?" I asked. Rin blushed.

"You only see my father as a boss? I thought there'd be more between you two. My boyfriend is Shippo, he's wonderful and he's been really sweet to me" She said casually. I felt my face drop; Shippo was the boyfriend she gave her virginity up to.

"Did you sleep with him yesterday? Did you honestly give him your virginity?" I whispered in shock.

"What? What are you talking about?" She laughed nervously.

"I met Shippo yesterday, at my friend's birthday party. He told all his guys that he was going to sleep with you that night. Did you two?" I asked.

"No, we were going to but we ended up not because we agreed it would be safer to just wait until later. Besides, my period started" I was relieved.

"That's a relief, for both parts. So what is going on tonight?" I asked, putting back some of the ugly dresses back on the racks.

"A special dinner for my father. Just me, you, and him. Are you busy tonight?" Rin asked.

"Not at all, I'd love to spend some time with your father and you. Let me try on a few dresses" I snatched the bunch out of her hands and went into the change room. Rin's cell phone rang out.

"Hey baby, I'm just going dress shopping with my dad's girlfriend. Yes my dad does date. NO he was never gay, lol. Alright well talk to you later, I have dinner with my dad coming up soon" She hung up. I came out with a one shoulder strapped dress that went all the way down to my ankle, a nice silver sparkly material.

"Alright, let's get the makeup makeover downstairs and we can leave. I have everything I need at home" Rin said.

"I have to take the dress off first Rin" I said.

"Keep the tags and they can scan it on you. Once you say my father's name, everything will be ok" Rin insisted, taking me to get my face fixed up. I felt like a doll.

"Do you have jewelry at home or do you need something?" Rin asked. I already had my father heart necklace with 3 pink diamonds on it, and a silver band. I wasn't an earring type of girl so I wasn't wearing any.

"I'm fine, let's go" I pushed her towards the register.

"Ma'am, you cannot wear the dress home" The clerk asked.

"Can you place the charges on this card? It's the Visa Platinum for Sesshomaru Taisho, he is my father" Rin cut in. The clerk hurried up and allowed me to wear the dress and then charged it without me having to sign for it or anything else.

"Macy's parking lot, limo for me and dad's girlfriend" Rin said quickly into the phone.

"Driver coming back for us?" I asked, placing my hair back over my shoulders.

"Yup, he should be here any moment. Dad's probably home from work now so we can have the chefs start preparing the dinner" Rin answered, she made another quick call to the house and then we hopped in the limo for the ride home.

"Dad, we're home" Rin announced. Rin let me into their beautiful home. It was pure white everything, from the carpet to the furniture.

"Welcome back Miss Rin, and Miss Higurashi" The butler welcomed us. He escorted us to the dining room area.

"Where's Dad?" Rin questioned.

"His study, Miss Rin. He will be out shortly" The butler answered, having us sit and wait.

"Dad can sure take a long time, I'll go get him to hurry up" Rin said, dismissing herself from the table. But before she could leave the room, Sesshomaru came in.

"Sorry to keep you both waiting, Shikon called" He gave his quick answer as he sat down.

"Shikon? What did Kikyo want this time?" I asked, a little irritably.

"Nothing that concerns you, Kagome" Sesshomaru said, waiting for the chef to bring out the dinner.

"Don't be rude daddy. Did you notice Kagome's new look?" Rin asked, parading me around.

"Yes, it's nice" Sesshomaru said dully and I felt like I did something wrong. Even Rin noticed his behavior.

"What's wrong? Did Shikon upset you?" Rin asked.

"Kikyo's little spies found out about Kagome's work situation and are pressing me for information" Sesshomaru said casually, but I could tell it was going to be a problem.

"Work situation?" Rin questioned, I hoped it wasn't about the time we had sex in his office.

"Yes, work situation. Good evening sir. We hope we are not interrupting" Kaede came in with Kagura, they were both still in the work uniforms.

"Join us for dinner" Rin offered, having the workers bring out more place settings for the two. I said there extremely uncomfortably.

"We are not sure but someone in the office is a spy and is telling Mrs. Shikon everything. Including the encounters between you and Kagome" Kaede said.

"We suspect it to be Sango Slayer" Kagura added, I nearly coughed on the water I was sipping.

"Sango would never tell Kikyo" I blurted.

"How could you be so certain?" Kaede asked me.

"Sango and I have been friends since high school, and we're still close now. Besides she hates Kikyo just as much as I do" I slipped.

"Did you tell Sango or anyone else about the extended office visits with Mr. Taisho?" Kagura asked.

"No, not a soul" I promised.

"You and Daddy are…sleeping together?" Rin said shocked, I felt my face grow hot.

"Do not concern yourself with adult business, Rin" Sesshomaru chided.

"It's fine, I mean we don't have to lie to her. She's almost an adult and she'll probably be doing it herself soon anyways" I calmed myself down. But Sesshomaru looked pissed.

"I'm not doing anything Daddy, I swear. But Kagome's right, I already know about it" Rin cut in.

"That is enough on the topic" Sesshomaru closed the book on it.

"We need damage control on this. If media gets word of your activities together, it will ruin your reputation. Our idea is for Kagome to sport a big engagement ring, and then you two go into your office, and Kagome comes out with her clothes all in disarray to make it look like there was something going on. That way the spy can report to Kikyo and when Inuyasha asks you, you can say your fiancée stopped by for some 'afternoon delight'" Kagura said. Rin dismissed herself from the table and I kept my head down.

"IS that alright with you, Kagome?" Kaede asked.

"Engaged? I mean that's a big thing there, can't we just say dating or going steady?" I asked, I wasn't sure I was ready for commitment.

"Do you not wish to be engaged to me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Sess, and I don't want you to find out and then be scared away" I said.

"How many people have you been with sexually?" Kaede asked.

"Why?" I questioned, feeling embarrassed.

"In case these people come out of the woodwork and say they've slept with you. Just tell us" Kagura insisted.

"4 people, 3 have been in the last month" I answered.

"Names" Kaede demanded.

"I rather not…I mean it's bad enough it's been four people in a month" I murmured.

"Do not be embarrassed, I am not judging you based on your sexual past" Sesshomaru said, slightly comforting me.

"Bankotsu, Miroku, and Inuyasha" I answered.

"We know them all. Bankotsu and Miroku are friends of Inuyasha, but for you to sleep with him is bad. He may or may not tell the world that he had you first" Kagura scratched something down on paper.

"Don't worry, with this information we can start doing some damage control. Get an engagement ring on by tomorrow and you guys have to be seen entering the birthday party together next weekend. Have a nice evening" Kaede said, taking Kagura with her out of the room.

"Come Kagome, there's something I'd like you to see" Sesshomaru said, taking me by the hand and up to his bedroom. It was definitely a personal thing for me to be up there. It definitely lacked a woman's touch, because it didn't feel homely.

"I want you to have this ring, and this key" He put the ring on my left ring finger and the key in my other hand.

"It's so beautiful" I stared down at the huge diamond rock on my finger.

"My father gave it to my mother when they were engaged" Sesshomaru told me.

"I don't deserve this, I mean. We hardly know each other, we're already getting engaged, I've been with your brother, and…" But he cut me off by placing his lips on top of mine.

"None of that matters to me Kagome, It's your personality that attracted me" He said. I felt like he was being so gentle with me, it was so strange. He leaned down to kiss me again but this time I wrapped my arms around his neck and kept him close to me. He scooped me up, his arms resting below my butt and I wrapped my legs around his waist, he slowly laid me on the bed, his legs in-between mine. I pulled my dress up to give him easy access to my sex. I opened my mouth a little to give his tongue allowance into my mouth.

"Dinner's ready" Rin announced, stepping into his room. She gasped as she saw what we were doing on the bed. She turned around and gave us privacy. I couldn't believe Rin walked in and saw us like that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to see you like that" Rin started but Sesshomaru just got off of me and I adjusted my dress to cover me decently.


	6. Afternoon Delight

Afternoon Delight

"That was delicious" I commented, trying to break the awkwardness at the dinner table. After what Rin saw Sesshomaru and I was doing, no one had much to say.

"Dad, I was wondering if I could take the car tomorrow. I want to go visit a friend" Rin said slowly.

"The driver can escort you" Sesshomaru said, finishing his grilled salmon.

"I want to go by myself, I'm too old to be escorted like a child" Rin complained.

"It's much safer for you to go with an escort" Sesshomaru argued.

"You just want to keep track of me, instead of letting me grow up. I bet Kagome would let me go if she had her way. Right Kagome?" Rin turned to face me, and suddenly I was trapped between Sesshomaru and his daughter.

"This has nothing to do with me, if your father wants you to have an escort, that's his choice" I said firmly, not getting in the middle of it. Rin scowled at me.

"Who is the friend you want to visit, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"It doesn't matter, I can't take the car to go see them anyways so I'll just call and cancel our plans for tomorrow" Rin threw her napkin in her plate and left the room. Sesshomaru didn't chase after her.

"Why can't she just take the car?" I asked him.

"Rin doesn't realize how easy it would be for someone to kidnap her and hold her for ransom. I don't want that type of fate to fall on her. Besides, she does not need to drive around Tokyo alone" Sesshomaru answered, done with his dinner.

"Oh, I see" I lied, and I kinda believed Rin when she said her father just wanted to keep track of her. Sesshomaru's blackberry went off ringing. He answered the phone, as I expected. And I went off to Rin's room to comfort her.

"Rin, where you going to go see Shippo?"I asked, adjusting my dress.

"I wanted to, I like him a lot Kagome and we haven't hung out in awhile. It's too hard only seeing him at school and school events, Dad doesn't want me to date but I'm a big girl now" Rin argued.

"I know your Dad seems to treat you like a child, but he's trying to protect you. I'll take you to see Shippo tomorrow but you gotta promise to be upfront with your dad soon about your relationship. He loves you dearly, and it would hurt him to see you with someone he's never met" I whispered.

"I will Kagome, I promise. Thank you so much" She leaped into me, and hugged me tightly.

"What did I miss?" Sesshomaru asked, seeing Rin and I embracing each other.

"Nothing Dad" Rin said leaving the room.

"I promised to go with her to visit her friend, if that's ok with you" I explained.

"As long as you'll go and tell me what happens, I'm fine with it" Sesshomaru agreed. I wanted to talk to Shippo more in depth as well.

"So when do you want me to return to work?" I asked suddenly, holding onto my dress.

"You are my fiancée; you do not need to work. Here is the platinum card, so that you can shop as much as you want" He gave me his Visa card.

"Is this a real engagement? Are we going to get married one day? I mean we didn't even date, we don't know each other that way, and I've had so many partners recently…." I murmured.

"It's as real as me and you, Kagome. Unless you don't want it to be. Naturally people, who are engaged, eventually get married. It won't be a quick engagement, we can take as much time as you'd like. Do not fret over the past, only worry about the future" Sesshomaru answered all my questions; I guess it gave me some peace of mind but it wasn't much.

"Come on Kagome, my friend is home and said we can come over" Rin bounced in, she was dolled up in makeup and a dress.

"Why are you all dressed up? Is it a boy you're going to visit?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Yes, his name is Shippo" Rin answered, she was looking around and holding her hands tightly together.

"Are you dating him?" Anger laced Sesshomaru's voice.

"Yes, we've been dating 5 months now. I wanted to tell you but I knew you'd disapprove" Rin answered.

"Did you know about this boy Kagome?" Sesshomaru turned to face me.

"I knew they were dating but I've never met him" I lied; he didn't need to know everything at this point.

"Rin, you are grounded for the next 2 weeks. Give me your cell phone" He demanded, Rin coughed up her new mobile, and Sesshomaru took her laptop straight from the desk. Then he left, not saying another word to either of us.

"Kagome, you have to help me. I told Shippo I was coming. Can you call him and tell him I'm sorry but my dad grounded me. This is his number" Rin fished around through her jewelry box and pulled out a little card with his number and address on it.

"Alright Rin, good luck with your dad. I'll try and talk to him tomorrow at work" I said, I changed quickly in the bathroom into a nice skirt and matching button up blouse that Rin had. We were just about the same size. As I left with the card. I didn't want to call the boy, and he lived fairly close to my house so I had the limo take me to his house right away.

"Miss?" He asked.

"This is the place! I'll just be a little while" I said, not waiting for him to open the door. I ran up to the door and knocked. To my surprise, Kouga opened the door.

"Hey, I guess I have the wrong address. I was looking for Shippo" I said, checking the card Rin gave to me.

"Nah this is his place. He's in the shower, his girlfriend is coming over" Kouga answered, letting me in.

"That's why I'm here; Rin is grounded so she can't make it. She wanted me to tell Shippo" I said.

"Well come wait for him, he'll be down in a minute" Kouga said calmly, he sat pretty close to me on the couch. I didn't feel uncomfortable, but with Sesshomaru's huge engagement ring on my finger, I felt guilty. When Kouga wrapped his arm around my shoulder, I knew I had to make a choice.

I could let him continue and we go all the way or I stop him there…

"I'm engaged" I announced, but Kouga didn't move an inch.

"So am I" He said, whispering in my ear. It sent shivers up my spine.

"Hi Kagome" Shippo said. I glanced up to see him standing there but Kouga's mouth was attacking my neck and I couldn't think straight.

"Ughh, Kouga. Stop so I can talk" I pushed him off of me for a second.

"Rin told her dad that you two have been dating secretly and she's grounded for two weeks. He has her cell and computer so she won't be able to get in touch with you for awhile. But I want you to come to his birthday party next weekend so he can meet you. I'll give Kouga the address, alright?" I said, as Kouga began to rub on my shoulders.

"I have a spare bedroom if you guys want some privacy. Don't worry Kagome, I won't tell Rin or her father" Shippo laughed, as he left the room. Kouga went back to assaulting my neck.

"Kagome…you want to go upstairs?" Kouga asked, giving me a minute to think.

"What about Sesshomaru and Ayame?" I asked, I didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"What they don't know can't hurt them" Kouga answered, taking me by the hand and leading me upstairs. We sat down side by side together on the bed. Kouga leaned in to kiss me, but I dropped to my knees and spread his legs opened instead.

"Kagome…what are you…" He started, but he was cut short by my mouth on his cock. I got right to licking his length, starting from between his thighs to the head. I treated it like it was a lollipop. I could see he was fully aroused now, his dick staring right at me. So I put the tip of him into my mouth. Bobbing my head up and down on his package, gods he was big. But not bigger than my Sesshomaru.

"Take more in" Kouga moaned from above, but I didn't feel like gagging on him. So I unbuttoned my blouse and freed my breasts from my bra. I didn't want love, I just wanted sex.

"Kagome?" He asked.

I sat up on my knees and placed his member between my tits, and squeezed my twins together. I slowly heaved my chest up and down, letting his manhood go up and down the space between them. I ignored the building pressure in myself, and quickened my pace on Kouga. I began rocking back and forth, instead of my usual up and down, to help Kouga cum faster. Kouga's hands reached out for my nipples, and began tweaking and playing with them, I guess his way of pleasuring me too.

I didn't let his ministrations stop me from accomplishing his release. I just wanted to hurry up and get out of there. If he was Sesshomaru, he would have made sure I got my release too.

"Almost…there" He grunted, thrusting his hips into each motion I made. Before I knew it, his juices splattered all across my face.

"So good Kagome, I've never had a woman do that to me before" He praised, he reached down to touched my clothed sex but I stood up and adjusted my skirt. I hated awkward pauses after lusty moments.

"May I use the shower?" I asked. Kouga nodded and pointed down the hall. I walked slowly, looking through each door until I found the bathroom. I wasn't going to use anything but the towel to wash up and the soap, so I wouldn't smell of Kouga or what we did when I got back into the car. I pulled myself together with a quick shower and decided to go home, I needed to come up with a present for Sesshomaru's birthday, a way to convince him to stop punishing Rin, and a way to get Rin to know Shippo is coming to the party. The driver was still waiting for me in the driveway.

"Home Ms. Higurashi?" The driver asked.

"No, please take me by the adult store" I said, using my make up mirror to check my appearance. Nothing out of place, thank goodness for a private bathroom. The driver looked confused by my request but he obeyed.

I got out, putting some sunglasses on that I stole from Shippo's house. I honestly didn't want anyone I know to see me there. I found a nice little school girl outfit. Long sleeve white blouse with a black and red vest, a pleaded black shirt, 2 knee high black socks, and sneakers just in my size. I bought them, and put them into my huge purse after paying because I didn't want anyone to recognize the bag I would have to hold.

Then I got back into the car and decided that I'd surprise Sesshomaru with a nice birthday present tomorrow.


	7. Happy Birthday to You

A/N: It was a great run, I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it just as much. I guess this is a Sess/Kag pairing even if I didn't start off that way because I can't help but make those two get together.

Happy Birthday to You

"Welcome everyone to Sesshomaru's surprise birthday party. For those of you that don't know me, I'm Jaken, Sesshomaru's oldest assistant. He has been a pleasure to work for, and I am glad to be here celebrating another birthday. Let's welcome Mr. and Mrs. Taisho" He clapped, and Sesshomaru and I entered. I had already sent the video to Sesshomaru's cell but I told him only to watch it in private so I knew he wouldn't until we got to the hotel room after his party.

Everyone in the room joined in Jaken's applause, and we walked in together. Jaken sat down, and Rin was up on stage. We had the table right in the middle of the room.

"I'm Rin, Sesshomaru's adoptive daughter and I'm glad to see for this birthday he actually has someone special to celebrate the day with. It's been a long time since I've had a mother figure in my life, and I'm glad he found someone like Kagome. To their engagement" Rin held up her non-alcoholic drink and toasted to Sesshomaru and I for our engagement.

"Keh. I guess I have to make a speech too. I'm glad to see the bastard with a girl, I thought Kikyo and I were going to beat him to marriage but it looks like my older brother will beat me instead. Hope you two have a long and happy life together" Inuyasha said sincerely, and he smiled at me. I couldn't help but think about what we did but there are no secrets on the table anymore. Inuyasha was a think of the past, before I was with Sesshomaru.

Servers went around taking the guests orders and providing meals for everyone. Of course Sesshomaru and I were flooded by guests coming to greet us and give us kind words.

"Dad I want you to meet someone special" Rin introduced Shippo.

"Is this the secret boyfriend you've had?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes Dad, and I really want you to like him because I do" Rin's eyes were pleading for acceptance.

"Nice to meet your Mr. Taisho, I hope we can start fresh from here on out" Shippo extended his hand. To our surprise, Sesshomaru took it.

"The pleasure is mine. Anyone that can make my daughter happy deserves to be a part of her life" Sesshomaru replied. Everyone's mind was eased by his statement. They wandered out to the dance floor to party together.

"That was real mature of you Sess, I'm glad to see you're going to make peace with Rin dating" I mentioned.

"Only because of you Kagome, Rin should thank you" Sesshomaru replied, watching more people give thankful speeches to him.

"To wrap this evening up, let's give another applause to the Taisho couple and Sesshomaru for his birthday" Jaken was back on the mic.

The crowd clapped once again and then Sesshomaru and I made our way out of the party room of the hotel to the rooms.

"Good night dad, good night Kagome, see you two tomorrow" Rin said, sitting next to Shippo. Although Sess wasn't happy, he definitely starting to accept his daughter growing up. We rode the elevator in silence.

"I'm gonna change into something more comfortable. Why don't you watch your birthday present and I'll be right out" I said, grabbing my bundle of schoolgirl clothes and dashing into the bathroom.

"I'm coming out of the bathroom, are you ready?" I asked. I didn't hear anything so I just exited in my schoolgirl outfit I had bought a few days before.

"Happy birthday Sesshomaru" I said, coming in the door and trying to look my sexist.

He looked up at me but said nothing.

"When my driver went to pick you the other day, why were you at Shippo's house?" Sesshomaru asked, I felt my heart race. Could he have known about what I did with Kouga?

"Rin sent me to tell Shippo she was grounded, why?" I asked.

"The driver said you smelt of semen. Did you sleep with that young boy?" He asked. His tone was rough.

"I don't know what your driver is talking about" I lied. Sesshomaru snatched my arm and held me close to him.

"Did you fuck Shippo?" He asked. I could see fire in his eyes and I was actually afraid he would hurt me.

"NO, I swear I didn't. I would never hurt Rin that way" I said.

"Then who's was it?"

"Kouga, he was over there and I was…I didn't fuck Kouga though" I tried to explain but he wasn't hearing it.

"You have no problem hurting me but as long as it's not Rin, it's ok. Do not lie to me! His semen was all over you" Sesshomaru hissed.

"I wasn't thinking, and I didn't mean to hurt you. Honestly Sesshomaru, I didn't fuck him. It was a tit job, that's it. I couldn't go all the way, I felt guilty"

"Too guilty to fuck him but not enough to leave him alone. I guess you are a little slut after all" He flung me onto the bed and I felt hot tears flooding my eyes.

"You know what Sesshomaru, you have no right! You fucking told me you wouldn't judge me for what I did, it's not like we're married" I shouted. He stopped short of the door.

"I won't marry anyone who can't even remain faithful for a few days" Sesshomaru replied, his tone sounded like he was in pain.

"He didn't even mean anything to me, it didn't mean anything. The whole time I was with him, I was thinking about you" I confessed.

"Never fuck another guy again" It was a statement not a question but I understood what he meant.

"I promise I won't. You should punish me" I suggested, trying to look sexy.

"You've been a bad girl Kagome, you need to be punished" He whipped out his length and I got level with it to play with it. I used my hand to yank his length playfully, just enough to feel him grow harder in my hands. As I saw his manhood start to awaken, I was ready to play with it. I placed my mouth over the tip, and began to playfully suck him with my hands controlling how much I took in. Sesshomaru's hands latched onto my girlie pigtails and shoved my head down to take more of him in. I moved my hands out of the way, until I was able to fit his whole member inside my mouth.

I wasn't afraid of choking this time because I was ready. But after about a minute I started running out of air, so I pulled back and he flopped out of my mouth. I was ready for him to take me, like a naughty little school girl that I had been. I stood up and turned away from him, daring him to make the next move.

He tore at my vest and shirt, managing to get the little buttons off and get it off of me. His large hands began cupping my unclothed breasts, playing with my perky twins, moving them all around and give them a little attention before we got down to business.

"Mhm, Sesshomaru" I moaned out, his hardness rubbing into my ass. I wasn't wearing any underwear, so there was nothing to block him from me. He continued to poke me with his long sword. He hitched my skirt up to give him more access to my round ass and moist sex. I pressed my back into his chest, closing off the distance between us. He bent me over at the waist and I had to brace myself on the bed. My skirt had ridden up even further, where he had access to me. He rubbed is length against my moist sex a couple of times and then inched into my hole.

"Ughh, punish me Sesshomaru" I begged, his thrusts sending my whole body forward into the bed. It felt so good, and I began to grow tired of standing so I collapsed on the floor. I turned my body sideways, with one leg over Sesshomaru's shoulder, as he continued steadily thrusting into me. There was nothing on the floor for me to hold onto, so I just let my hands roam across the carpet.

"This is what you want, Ka-go-me?" He asked, taking my leg off his shoulder, and forcing me to lie on my back like a good girl. He took off each sock, one at a time, and left me wanting him to thrust into me again. The pressure inside of me needed to be released. He took one of my toes in his mouth, and I had never felt something like that before. I wonder if that's how my core felt when he was inside of me. He moved away from my toes and went back to his pounding into me, this time harder and faster.

I was tired of not being in charge, so I used on foot to push him onto his back and I climbed on top of him like a child on a playground. I positioned his length under me so I could ease myself onto him.

"Just like that Kagome, let me see you ride me" Sesshomaru said. I placed my hands on his chest and bounced my butt up and down on him. It was intoxicating. All the people I had been with, and he's still the best. His hands shot up and grabbed on my chest, thrusting up to meet me in rhythm. It felt so good to be on top of him, him playing with my twins and me enjoying what little power I had.

"Get down and stick your butt in the air" He commanded, and I obeyed. I laid my hands and head on the floor and stuck my butt high in the air for him to get the usual access. Sesshomaru loved doggie style and I wasn't going to deny him that on his birthday. He continued thrusting into me until I felt him twitch inside of me.

"I'm cumming" He growled, and I felt his seed shoot deep inside of me. I relaxed on the floor a minute, all those positions left me exhausted. Sesshomaru scooped me up and laid me beside him on the bed, I stared at his face a moment and I never realized how beautiful he looked before

"I love you" I whispered, realizing for the first time that I was head over heels for someone beside Jiro.

"I love you too Kagome" He replied. I turned away from him but kept my body extremely close to his, I wanted to spoon.

~End!~

Tell me what you thought of the story, of the ending, and maybe suggestions for future stories.


	8. Secret Lovers

A/n: I guess I'm back to writing now! Sorry for the long pause; between college finals, Prom, 2 scholarship banquets, a sinus infection, going to the hospital and being in the process of moving to a new city, I just haven't had the energy to write lately. Thankfully with school being over and the move being almost complete, I can write again.

Secret Lovers

"Are you sure you want to, Rin?" Shippo asked, he looked over at Rin who was resting her head against his shoulder. They watched some little boys kick a ball over in their direction. One boy smiled at Rin.

"I think I'm ready…we've been dating a few months already and we're both adults" Rin reasoned, looking up at him. The park was crowded with little kids playing in their sports tournaments. Shippo smiled inside at the thought he was finally going to lose his virginity to his fiancée.

"My place or yours?" He asked, flashing his famous grin. He had always thought about Rin and he really wanted her, but he wasn't going to pressure her into anything she didn't want. Rin was a little nervous of course because she heard how it might hurt and how the first time isn't as fun as the future times will be.

"Mine, my dad's at work and Kagome's at her place" Rin answered immediately, grabbing up her coat from beside her and taking him by the hand to his car.

_AT the Taisho Manor_

"Kagome, we are not going to be late" Sesshomaru said. He was already dressed in his black and white suit for the day and was waiting on me. I was going to go into work with him for a little while to meet Kikyo about the disseverment of their business agreement.

"Alright, Alright, just let me brush my teeth then I'll get dressed" I answered. I stood there, tooth brush in hand. I wasn't wearing much but some lilac lacy panties that left my butt cheeks out and my favorite bra. I bent over to spit out the toothpaste and wash my mouth out when I felt a familiar hand on my ass. I straightened up tall to see Sesshomaru looking at me like I was a fresh piece of meat and he was a hungry lion.

I hopped up on the counter, turned to face Sesshomaru, and pushed my boobs over the top of the bra. I wanted Sesshomaru to take me right then and there. I guess he wanted to as well because he stared at me like I was the best thing since sliced bread.

"Spread them, Kagome" Sesshomaru said huskily, and I did. I opened my legs wide as Sesshomaru darted his hand in between them. He pushed aside my pretty panties and began assaulting my sex with his digits.

"Gods, you're already wet for me" He whispered in my ear and I felt even more start pooling where his fingers were. I arched into his fingers, trying to get as much pleasure out of this as I could. Sesshomaru had to be to work soon and I didn't want this to end without me getting any pleasure.

"Stop being such a tease, fuck me already" I replied, placing my feet on the counter to give me leverage. I didn't even see Sesshomaru take his "junior" out before it was inside me. I wrapped my feet around his back to keep him close and his thrusts deep. He held me around my hips but was careful not to scratch me.

"Harder Sess, come on" I teased, and that got him really moving. He was literally pulling me into each of his thrusts. My hand flew down to my clit to start rubbing myself to the point of climax, but Sess moved my hand and did it for me.

"Ooh, more pressure. I really want to cum" I moaned. His light touches were teasing me but I needed more than just a good tease. He smirked and stopped all tonight.

"There's no rush Kags" He said slowly, I tried to move my hips to meet him but he moved back a little ways.

"Please" I begged. I missed the feeling of him inside me and glancing over his shoulder at the clock, we didn't have a lot of time left.

"Please what?" He asked, obviously doing so to torture me.

"Please don't stop" I pleaded, so then he re-entered me in one swift thrust and it spent my head spinning.

Downstairs in the Taisho Residence

"Please don't stop" Kagome pleaded. Rin and Shippo looked up at the ceiling.

"OMG that's gross, my step mom and my dad having sex upstairs. Aren't they supposed to be at work or something?" Rin whispered to Shippo.

"They're just like us babe, all couples want to get their freak on" Shippo laughed quietly. Rin shook her head and slammed the front door clothes.

"IF we can't do it, then they can't either" Rin whispered back to him.

"Kagome, Dad, We're home" Rin shouted from downstairs, hoping that everything would stop. But instead of the older couple coming downstairs, it just got silent.

"IS that Rin and Shippo?" I asked, Sesshomaru still going at it between my legs.

"I don't care, we're not done yet" He replied, I could feel him tensing up like his orgasm was about to start. I wasn't going to be able to finish with the kids in the house so I let him wrap it up and then I went about getting dressed.

"They need their own place" Sesshomaru commented, I turned to him and frowned.

"Shippo already has his own place, and you really wouldn't want Rin to be all alone with her boyfriend at night, would you?" I teased, finding a cute little sundress to wear out to lunch. Sango wanted to meet me at this little bistro café and I told her I'd be there at 11:30 am sharp.

"It was a stupid idea; I'm going to work, see you tonight for our dinner engagement" Sesshomaru gave me a quick peck on the forehead and left the room. I finished up getting dressed and went to meet the kids downstairs. Shippo was standing there saying nothing while Rin was looking a little irritated.

"That was definitely not the greeting I was expecting" Rin said firmly. Shippo looked at her surprised but I just ignored it.

"Well we're all adults here Rin, what did you expect?" I replied, smoothly making my way into the kitchen to grab my Samsung Behold II and my purse. Rin and Shippo followed me. I turned to see a blushing Rin.

"I didn't expect that. My poor virginal ears were just ruined by that…" Rin said, looking away from me now.

"Well Rin, I'm sure you'll be ok. Don't forget about the dinner engagement tonight, your father expects you to be there on time at 6" I said, scooting past them both and on my way out the door. I left a completely shocked and dumbfounded Rin to stand there thinking over what I said. I doubt she and Shippo are as innocent as she pretends to be with her "virginal" ears.

I rang for a limo to swing by and get me from the front of the house, and then I requested to go to this little clothing store nearby the café. I hated arriving early because Sango was already 10-15 minutes late. As I was shopping around, I noticed a creepy man with jet black hair and piercing red eyes watching me through the store.

I tried moving from rack to rack but the man's eyes were still on me.

"Excuse me? Can I help you? I see you've been watching me lately" I asked, a little irritated.

"I was so mesmerized by your beauty that I couldn't help but stare. My name is Naraku by the way" The man put forward a hand but I refused to shake his.

"Well I'd like to shop in peace if that's ok with you, I don't appreciate being watched" I said, moving away from him, but he continued following me.

"I'd like to take you out to lunch sometime, maybe get to know you" He suggested, I turned away from him and continued looking at blouses.

"Miss?" His voice pierced through my shopping. I turned to see he was waiting for an answer.

"No thank you, Naraku, my fiancé wouldn't appreciate me eating lunch with another man" I responded, and he looked a little wounded by my answer, but he'd have to realize that I was saying no.

"Come on miss, just a lunch. Anyone can sit at a table and have lunch" He tried again but this time I shot him down for good.

"I'm sorry sir, but I will not. Now please leave me alone or I'll have to call security" I said firmly, making eye contact and using a stern voice. He finally caught on because he left and I hurried out of the store to the café.


	9. Hotel Room

Thanks to Ikuto'slover1112 for your review. Sorry for the delay, everyone. I'm finally moved into my new house so I can update more regularly. Updates will go back to being on Fridays like they were before. Hope you enjoy this new chappie.

Hotel Room

Shot down and rejected, Naraku was looking for a way to relieve the pressure in his pants. He began wandering aimlessly down the street away from the little clothing store where he met Kagome. His member was bothering him and he was doing his best not to draw attention to himself. He decided to visit the Shikon, the hottest night club in town. Although it wasn't quite night time, there were a few people sitting around inside.

Naraku milled over to the bar, content to drinking away the rejection when he noticed a girl slumped over a drink. At first he was going to ignore her, but she looked so much like the woman he met at the store that he looked at her again. She had the same wavy dark hair, but she lacked those adorable brown doe eyes that the other woman had. She appeared to be a few years older, her features a little more sharp and her body more athletic and boyish. She had curves, enough to be recognizable as a woman, but she didn't have that softness or beauty of the girl that had him so "bothered" now.

He purposely knocked into her as he went to sit down and she looked over at me angrily.

"Can you watch what you're doing?" She hissed, taking her eyes off the glass below her. Naraku could see she had been drinking awhile and her eyes were puffy.

"Apologies, I didn't mean to. What's your name miss?" Naraku asked, giving her a glance over. She was dressed rather casually, not like the other girls inside. She wore a white blouse, which tied in the front and a pair of red bell bottom pants, which flared out. It was a little much for an afternoon in her line of work but he paid no mind to her.

"Kikyo" The woman said flatly. Naraku flagged over the bartender and ordered a scotch before turning his attention back to Kikyo.

"The famous Kikyo. Isn't it too early to be drinking? What has you so sad?" He asked, his interests lying in getting in her pants as quickly as possible.

"Why don't you mind your own business? Why are you here drinking in the middle of the afternoon?" She retorted. And Naraku had to agree he had a pretty rough day himself.

"Touché. Cheers" He said, taking my glass and gulping it down. Kikyo ordered herself a refill on whatever she was sipping on.

"Why don't we ditch this place?" Naraku offered. Kikyo rolled her eyes and turned away.

"I'm not that type of girl; I have a boyfriend" She said, as if it was some type of explanation.

"I don't see him here. And I'm Naraku Origumo" I thrusted my hand outwards. I could tell my last name caught her attention because she suddenly looked up.

"It's a pleasure to meet your Mr. Origumo. My father would love to do business with you" Kikyo said politely. Obviously daddy told his little "princess" how important a business deal with Origumo Inc would mean to their nightclubs.

"Why don't we discuss this in my hotel room? Do you mind the Hilton?" Naraku questioned, pulling out his hotel pass. Kikyo quickly snatched one, and slid it nicely into her purse.

"Why don't I meet you there in an hour?" She countered, waving goodbye to the bartender and moving away from me.

"Room 519; don't be late" He warned, finishing his second glass. He waited until she had grabbed her purse and left the immediate area to smirk. He was going to sleep with her if that's the last thing she did.

"Lie down on the bed on your back, just put that white sheet on and nothing else" Kikyo said, as she disappeared into the bathroom. She reappeared with a bottle of lotion; she was dressed only in a bra and a thong. She squeezed some into the palm of her hand, rubbed her two hands together and began rubbing his chest. She playfully with his shoulders, neck, chest, and stomach, rubbing the smooth lotion everywhere.

"Mind if I touch you?" Naraku asked, his hand drifting to her round butt. Kikyo just gave him a questioning look and climbed on top of him on the table. She was straddling his waist, her butt sitting just past his package. She began wiggling her hips and scooting down on the table. As she slid down towards his lower legs, she began dragging the towel with her until his long length was revealed.

"Ready for me, aren't you?" Kikyo teased, using a bit of saliva to wet his member before she began using her mouth and bobbing up and down on him.

"Mhmmm, right there" Naraku moaned, Kikyo was a pro at what she did. She knew exactly how to suck the sweet juices out of him. She did just enough to tease him.

"Take your clothes off" Naraku ordered, and Kikyo hooked her bra from the back one handed, she had no trouble sliding that small fabric that covered her sex off either, before she hopped right back onto his member, patting her tongue with it several times. Kikyo moved her own hand down to rub her sex; she wanted to be wet enough for him. Anything to make sure he did business with her father's company.

"You ready for this?" Kikyo whispered, aligning him inside of her, and then she placed both hands on his chest and began riding him like a good cowgirl. Naraku's hands were immediately drawn to her body. He liked playing with her perky breasts and tight round ass.

"Harder" Kikyo moaned, continuing to grind her hips up against him while he thrusted up into her. She began playing with her nipples.

"You're so beautiful, I love the way you feel" Naraku said, smacking Kikyo's ass.

"Ooh, so good Naraku" Kikyo moaned, her head back in ecstasy. Naraku then flipped Kikyo onto her back on the bed and began pounding into her real deep and hard.

"I'm so close" grunted Naraku, he was pounding so hard that the bed was shaking and smacking up against the wall.

"Cum on my face" Kikyo whispered, sticking her tongue out. Naraku kept thrusting until he felt himself right on the edge, then he quickly held her head back and shot all over her mouth and face. Kikyo excused herself to the bathroom to shower and clean herself up so Naraku left the room. He didn't want any awkward moments afterwards; it wasn't about her, it was her looks he wanted. He was still a little bummed about not getting a lunch with the pretty lady he met already but Kikyo made it all better.


	10. The Dinner to End all Dinners

A/N: My ultimate goal is to get the story finished by the end of this summer. I have another 5 chapters to go (5 more weeks).

Thanks to Ikuto'slover1112, angelapage

The dinner to end all dinners

I made it just on time to see Rin and her boyfriend pull up in front of the bistro. It was a quaint little place in a strip mall. Sesshomaru had reserved the back banquet room for all of us to have a private meal. I guess this dinner thing was important to him because he wanted all of us to dress semi-formal. I, of course, put on a black and white because it is a classic look and my favorite colors to wear. I found a shirt dress that was just long enough to cover my assets and I didn't accessorize because I knew were amongst friends.

"Kagome" Rin called to me, waving vigorously like she had to flag me down. I rolled my eyes a little and made my way over to the car. Rin was beautiful in her floral print ground that was so long she had to hold up one side to keep it from sweeping the nasty floor. She had a huge sun hat on and a straw purse. Obviously semi-formal didn't apply to Sesshomaru's only daughter. Shippo had his hands shoved in some black dickies and a button-down shirt.

"Guess we made it on time" Shippo commented, taking Rin by the hand and helping her out of the car. The couple was as cute as they always were. Shippo was a perfect gentlemen and Rin was the all too spoiled girlfriend. Now she has 2 men in her hand.

"What's this dinner for?" Rin questioned and I just shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't too sure but I knew I had to get inside before that creepy guy from the store followed me. We walked together into the café and the waitress escorted us to the back half of the establishment, where Sess, Inuyasha, Kikyo, and the others were sitting.

"Are we late?" I asked casually, sliding into my usual spot at Sesshomaru's right side. I guess Sesshomaru had just left from work because he was dressed in a black business suit. He was the most overdressed of the bunch.

"We're waiting for Sango and Miroku" Kikyo said coldly, I could see she was not happy that we had to wait. The little prima donna was used to people waiting on her. She was definitely not in dress code either. Her skin tight blue dress left absolutely nothing to the imagination, including the fact that her plastic airbag like breasts were spilling out of the top and her sloppy butt was almost coming out of the dress.

"Well they need to hurry their asses up. We don't have all day" Inuyasha snapped, giving me a glancing over. I turned my attention away from him and over to Rin. He too was dressed in a suit, but it didn't look quite as nice as Sesshomaru's.

"Well a few minutes won't kill us, just be patient" I chided at Inuyasha. Kikyo narrowed her eyes at me but said nothing. I was already sick of her and I had just gotten there.

"Sorry we're late everyone, that traffic was just awful" busted in Sango, with Miroku trailing behind her. Sango was always elegant, with her siren red lipstick, and her formal flowing gown. I adored the way she dressed.

"Today's menu consists of a salad, soup, entrée, and dessert. For the salads, you may choose between garden or Caesar" The waitress announced. She went around to each of us to ask us what we wanted and we talked in little groups amongst ourselves while we waited for everyone to finish. The servers began bringing cups of water, teas, and sodas to us.

"Thank you all for coming" I said, standing up and smiling at the group. I was pretty warmed by all the faces I say (except for Kikyo's).

"Why are we here?" Rin chirped, her face a little pink from asking such a silly question.

"We are here today to announce our wedding" Sesshomaru said, standing beside me. I looked over at him in amazement. I knew we were "engaged" but that was only for damage control. Plus we haven't even been engaged long enough for him to consider marriage.

"Who's getting married?" Inuyasha nearly choked on his water.

"Kagome and I" Sesshomaru answered regally. I was the next one to almost choke. Thankfully I wasn't munching on anything.

"Congratulations!" Sango cheered, raising her water glass in the air. Everyone slowly motioned to copy her.

"Can I get anything else?" The waitress asked. Sango waved her hand towards the young girl.

"A bottle of your finest red wine please" she requested, which was usual because Sango never drank. Not even when we went out to the clubs.

"Yes ma'am, of course" The young girl scurried off and returned with a bottle, which she promptly opened and poured into Sango's empty water goblet. Sango forced the girl to leave the bottle at the table so she could refill her glass herself.

They brought out our soups, slowly dispensing them to each of us.

"So Inuyasha, now that your big brother is getting married, when are we?" Kikyo asked. That question brought a noticeable silence over the table. Sesshomaru and I hadn't even tied the knot yet but Kikyo was already concerned about planning her own wedding.

"Not for awhile Kikyo, we've barely been dating" Inuyasha said casually, returning to his navy bean soup. But Kikyo wasn't satisfied with that answer.

"Everyone here is pretty much secure in their relationship. I mean even little Rin over there is coupled up with her beau. When are we gonna settle down and make a family, Yasha?" Kikyo begged, turning on her sickening sweet voice and latching on to his closest arm.

"Marriage is a serious thing Kikyo, and it's not for everyone "I commented, trying not to slurp my chicken noodle soup. Sure, I felt like a kid for wanting to and for ordering it but that's my all time favorite soup. Kikyo ignored my comment and kept her eyes glued to Inuyasha.

"More wine please" ordered Sango, filling up her own glass. I tentatively reached for the bottle, only to shake it and notice it was about halfway gone. Sango had more glasses then anyone at the table. I noticed Miroku only sipped on his one glass but Sango had had 3.

"Stop it Kikyo, that's enough" Inuyasha snapped, he was trying not to take a scene at his big brother's classy dinner party but Kikyo was just nagging him to death.

"What theme are you going to do the wedding in, Kagome?" Rin asked. I was glad that someone remembered that this party was for me and my fiancé, not just them and their drama.

"Black and white; a classic theme that's both simple but yet sophisticated" I said, rehearsed from what Sesshomaru told me. He did not consider Black or White to be a color because it did not fall on the color wheel. My mother felt it was not because no designer ever raged about the latest pure white or black dress made. But that was what I wanted and Sesshomaru was letting me have my way fully. Down to the white doves released at the end.

"Aw how sweet, is everyone here invited?" Kikyo asked, and I wondered what game she was trying to play.

"Of course, the invitations won't be formally passed out until later on though" I answered, pushing my soup bowl away from me. Sango said nothing, didn't even ask if she was going to be my maid of honor or anything.

"Sango, will you be my maid of honor?" I asked slowly, as long as I had known her she might as well be. Rin agreed to be our flower girl because she was the youngest girl Sesshomaru and I knew.

"Wine" snapped Sango. The lady ran over to refill her glass. I frowned because she didn't answer my question but Sesshomaru put a comforting hand on my thigh to calm me.

"Sango, my dear, that's enough" Miroku complained after her 4th glass.

"Hush...Miro…ku" Sango slurred, her glass and hand swaying towards him. He reached out for it, trying to pry it from her fingers but she refused to let go.

"What's wrong with her? Can't hold some liquor, Sango" taunted Kikyo. Inuyasha shot her a cold glare and she shut right up, sipping her champagne.

"My best friend in the whole wide world who I love more than anything is getting married. I wonder if her husband knows she's a whore" Sango said cruelly. All the color in my face drained and I turned my pale face to Miroku. His eyes were down and he wasn't giving me any signal.

"Watch your language Sango" warned Sesshomaru, his voice controlled but I already knew he was pissed.

"Do you know she fucked my boyfriend in his car on the way to work? She was more than 2 hours late that day. Wanna know the worse part? They both lied to me; she didn't tell me and he didn't either. It wasn't until I saw the ripped part of Kagome's work shirt in the back seat of Miroku's SUV that I realized it" Sango announced and I was mortified. Did Sesshomaru know? Sure, I told him all the guys I had been with. But not everyone else needed to know my big mistake.

"Is that true, Kagome?" Rin asked, she looked up to me as a role model but this was definitely one example I didn't want her to follow.

"Whether or not this accusation is true doesn't matter. Miroku, take your girlfriend and leave" Sesshomaru demanded. He would not have his wife-to-be horribly embarrassed in front of their peers.

"Did you know she had your boyfriend too Kikyo? She slept with him in the men's bathroom of Shikon. And she did it to get revenge for what you did in high school" Sango screamed, as Miroku was dragging her kicking out of the banquet room. My previously red face was now on fire and I sat there in shame. I wish the floor would have opened me up and swallowed me whole because it would have been better then what I had to face.

"Wow, what a slut you've become Kagome. Too bad you weren't like that before, maybe you wouldn't have lost all those years ago" Kikyo mumbled and I fled the room. That was enough; first Sango then Kikyo. As I was leaving, I could hear Inuyasha still talking.

"Shut the hell up, you're the biggest skank here. I know what you and Naraku did last night. Wanted to guarantee that business deal, right? The maids already packed your shit and it's at your daddy's house now" Inuyasha said, standing from the table and throwing his napkin onto the plate.

"Yasha? Don't do this to me. It was only a onetime thing, please" Kikyo shed her fake tears. Her dream at owning a piece of two companies was going down the drain.

"Rin, go home with Shippo tonight. The driver will bring over your overnight bag shortly" Sesshomaru said, dismissing his daughter and going in pursuit of his fiancé. He could only hope that what happened tonight didn't haunt everyone again.


	11. The Park

The Park

Kagome ran blindly out into the street; all the dinner guests had parted in their separate cars and she wanted to be further away from them. Her best friend knows of her passionate afternoon with her boyfriend, her rival has yet another piece of information to blackmail Kagome with, the little girl who idolized her now knows she's not the innocent heroine she thought she was, and her lover is forced to claim a whore. What else could go wrong for her?

She couldn't see through her tears, which made ugly black marks across her cheeks from her mascara and eyeliner. She was bumping into people along the sidewalk that so happened to be going in the other direction. It was dark, late, and cold, but that didn't stop Kagome from continuing.

"Kagome!" She heard Sesshomaru's call for her. But instead of turning around to face her lover and accept his words of comfort, she picked up speed. Running to the closest area, she came to a barely lit park. With her unnatural clumsiness and inability to see, she fell over a tree root on the ground. Soggy from the wet ground, caked in dirt and grass, Kagome lay pressed against the earth, wishing it open up and swallow her whole.

"Why did you run from me?" Sesshomaru's questioned, scooping her up like a child from the ground. He picked gently at the grass stuck to her chin until he got it loose. She struggled in his arms, longing to break free.

"Leave me alone Sesshomaru's, stop being so fucking nice to me" She spat, turning her back and trying to figure a place she could go to get away. She was tired; he so understood. He didn't flinch at the words Sango called her, he didn't flinch when he heard all the guys she slept with, he didn't flinch at anything. He just listened, and understood. Never once did he hold it against her, and it never changed his opinion of her.

"Would you rather I am mean to you, babe?" He asked. She turned slowly to see what could possess him to ask such a silly question. His face was serious, he had both hands shoved in the pockets of his slacks and he was staring at her patiently.

"What makes you stay by me? I am nowhere close to your level. I'm an emotional wreck, I make horrible choices, I am clumsy, I am poor, I have absolutely the worse choice in men, and I make awful choices in life" She listed, ignoring the obvious. Sesshomaru went over to her, taking her small hands in his larger ones.

"You are beautiful, you have a heart of pure gold, you are caring and considerate, and you make me feel things that no one has made me feel before. You may not be perfect, but in my eyes, you're flawless" He answered truthfully, no one could fake sincerity that well. Kagome looked up into her golden orbs and a single tear fell from her left eye.

"This is why I can't be with you, Hun. You see me for all that I'm not and you're overlooking all that I currently am. There are women out there that would kill for a chance to be with you, and do anything to keep you around. I have you, and look what I've done" She insisted, snatching both of her hands back from him and crossing them in front of her chest.

"That's why I want you. You're not like them. You make me feel like the world is not filled with useless people and a menial existence. Money, fame, fortune...couldn't never compete with the love you've given me. It wasn't until I met you that I found something I could truly be proud of; someone I could fully be myself around, something that brightened my life just by existing" He explained, and Kagome's arms fell limp by her side. Sesshomaru kneeled down on one knee next to his beautiful paramour and asked for her.

"Kagome Higurashi, I want to marry you. Not because of our reputations, not because of anyone else or anything else, but because I love you. There's nothing in this world that could make me want you less. Will you be mine?" He asked, and in that moment Kagome lost all control over herself. She collapsed in front of him on the ground and smashed her face against his. It was romantic in a way but the nose crushing, lip drying experience could only stay that way for a few seconds.

"Take me" She whispered, if anything could make her feel better it'd be the pure euphoria. She wanted anything to take her stress away, take away that undying feeling.

"Here?" He asked, his shock was unbelievable. For a guy, his sex drive should be unbelievably high but instead he's questioning location.

"I need you _now_" She hissed, pushing the straps of her dress down in the front and hiking the seam line up. Sesshomaru wanted this moment to be more romantic than their usual. He took his sweet time, planting a barrage of warm kisses on her face and neck, nipping softly at the jaw line and her earlobes. He pressed his hand into the middle of her back, allowing him to keep his body close to hers. His small actions sent such tingles up her spine and love in her heart. He was ignoring the throbbing sensation in his pants and showering Kagome with the attention and affection her body deserved.

His free hand roamed into the upper part of her dress, gently tweaking at one of her nipples. That earned him a deep inhale of breath and the slight arching of her back. She found feel that go down her body straight to her clit. His mouth traveled down her body, sucking roughly at the sides of her neck. Mindful of his teeth, he gnawed and suckled ever so lightly on the skin, causing little purple marks to appear.

"Oh yes" She mumbled, spreading her legs to allow Sesshomaru better access. He could see the foreplay was taking the toll on them both. His hardness was dying to be released from its hold, but he was using a considerable amount of restraint to keep him from his mission. Shrugging out of his suit jacket, he laid it on the ground behind Kagome so she could lie back on her elbows.

"This Sesshomaru hopes it's not too cold for you" He said, checking her body for any sign of goose bumps or shivering, but he found none.

"The best way to keep warm is skin to skin contact" She hinted playfully. His words motivated him to pull her dress the rest of the way off and to remove his own shirt, in an effort to do what she said. Holding his weight up on his muscular arms, he laid his two legs between Kagome's and resumed the trail of kisses down Kagome's neck and into the valley of her breasts. Her D's were, in his opinion, perfect; perky, free of stretch marks, and nipples erect. He licked that small strip of skin between the two, which for some reason sent her nearly over the edge.

"OMG Sesshomaru, yes" She said, running her hands through his smooth and silky hair. She used her own hands to play with her nipples, because the pressure was starting to build up in her. Smiling in his mind, he licked her nipples playfully, taking slow and deliberate strokes of the tongue. The slight wind of the night caused the action to really make her shiver.

"Stop playing with me Sesshomaru, or I might end up taking care of this 'frustration' myself" She threatened, so he left her upper half alone and continued kissing her stomach, down to her belly button. He followed the trail down each of her thighs, planting kisses all up and down the inner thigh, barely avoiding her sex.

Tentatively, as if he were a virgin boy experiencing a woman's body for the first time, he lapped at her. She was not used to such delicate treatment from her boyfriend, who sent her over the edge many of times with his hardcore poundings. He used his index fingers to slightly pry her lips open and she immediately spread her legs to encourage his behavior.

He drove into her sex, using his tongue to swirl against the bundle of nerves hidden away and plunge into her warm hole over and over again. Kagome couldn't help but find herself enthralled by this but still it wasn't exactly what she wanted.

"I want to feel you" She whispered, wanting nothing more than to feel his nine inches move in and out of her.

"Patience my darling 'Gome, I believe this is what women call foreplay" He joked, enjoying her building tension. He stuck just one finger inside of her, glad to give her a small taste of what she'd be having more of later, careful not to forget her nub of pleasure. Her hands pushed his head closer in between her legs, dying to have him force her over the edge just with his tongue alone.

"Ah Kagome, is this what you've wanted?" He stopped to ask, watching her face flash from pleasured to pissed. Then he unzipped his pants slowly, just to agonize her, freeing the eel from his confinement. Kagome rubbed herself a few times to prepare for him. With his length and width, he definitely knew how to blow her back out.

She pushed him square in the chest, forcing him on his back for once. She was tired of him always taking charge and getting to do all the pleasure. Placing her knees in the grass, she straddled her boyfriend's meat, bouncing up and down like a little kid given too much sugar. Her hair had come down and fallen loose all around her shoulders.

"Uhgghh" grunted Sesshomaru, his hands against her hips. He pushed his length up to meet her halfway, to make the thrusts all the deeper for her.

She tossed her hair back casually, and grounded her hips against his, twerking her hips around in a circular motion, trying hard to rub her clit against him as well.

"Gods Kagome" He complimented, she had never done that to him before and it felt so unbelievable good. But he knew she'd never be able to cum that way, so he gently laid her back on his jacket, and lowered his body onto hers. His rock hard abs pressed against her creamy soft belly, he was able to drive deep inside of her. She wrapped her legs against his back and her arms held onto his triceps because the amount of force he used to nail her was causing her to rub up and down his jacket.

Kagome leaned back and looked up at the sky, only to see two male officers staring down at her and Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru Taisho, please remove yourself from the lady and put your hands up" A police officer said.

"You are under arrest for public nudity and lewd actions in public. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights that I've read to you?" He asked Kagome and Sesshomaru, she was stark naked.

"Allow her to put on some clothing" Sesshomaru ordered, struggling to see her, but all the officer did was hand her the wet jacket from the grass to drape across her front. They were placed in separate cars and driven away from each other and the park.


	12. The Blur

The Blur

"Higurashi-Taisho, you're free to go. Your fiancé bailed you out" The officer said. I looked up at him confused; I was barely put in the holding cell before I was sprung out. I didn't look at the faces of the women still left behind; I clung on tightly to Sesshomaru's jacket and walked out.

"My gods, you didn't give her a stitch of clothing. How indecent is that! Wait until the media catches news of this. Here Mrs. Taisho, please change into these" The lawyer said, handing me a bundle of clothes. I noticed all of Sesshomaru's hired help knew how to take care of all his little mistakes. Kaede snatched them from him when she saw I didn't move towards it. She guided me with a firm hand on my shoulder into the bathroom, helped me into the handicap stall, and removed Sesshomaru's stained jacket.

I moved stiffly, trying to work with her to get a bra, panties, and gown on. I could hear loud noises coming from outside the building. I turned my head to try and look for a window.

"All of the paparazzi and newscasters are outside; you are not to speak a word to them. The police have already leaked your charges out, so now all we have to do is try and let this attention die down. Do you hear me, Kagome?" Kaede said to me. I had stopped listening; she lost me when she said leaked the charges. Would my mother know? What about my reputation? What about Inuyasha, Sango, Kagura, Miroku, Kikyo, Jiro?

"Kagome, keep up" Kaede pleaded, almost dragging me out of the bathroom. I hadn't even noticed she fixed my hair and applied so makeup, all I could feel was numbness. I was ushered with Sesshomaru's arm around my waist and Kaede's hand on my shoulder, I felt her push my head down and covering my face with a newspaper. We huddled together and the wooded doors of the jailhouse swung open. The freezing cold air slapped against my already cold skin, causing me to shudder.

"Mr. Taisho, is it true that you and your fiancée were caught having sex outside in the public park? Where their children around? Are you going to release the sex tape?" One reporter shoved the microphone almost down Sess's throat.

"My fiancé and I have no comment on this" He said formally, continuing to move

"Ms. Higurashi, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Another reporter asked. I shook my head absentmindedly.

"Your former friend, Sango Slayer, told us that you slept with her boyfriend and the heiress of the Shikon nightclub has also reported you slept with hers. What do you have to say to those accusations? Are you a nympho Ms. Higurashi?" A third asked, and I lost it. I jerked away from those protective arms and stood my own.

"I am not a nympho, I didn't sleep with any of those men while I was with Sesshomaru, and I do not appreciate my sexual history being exploited so you can make a quick buck of me. There's no SEX TAPE. This was just an accident; it wasn't supposed to go that far. But what we did is normal; every other couple out there in the world has sex with their intendeds, what's so wrong about it?" I shouted, tears building up in my eyes but I willed them away. Sesshomaru kept walking so fast I barely saw him leave and Kaede reached out for me tentatively, but that's the last thing I saw before my eyes closed.

"Is she alright, doctor?" Kaede asked. My eyes fluttered open to see a room filled with people looking at me. A doctor was in my living room, along with Sesshomaru, Sango, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Miroku, Rin and Shippo.

"Are you alright?" Rin asked, looking at me with such wide eyes. Her thin fragile hands were touching mine.

"Yes Rin, I'm fine" I said, attempting to sit up. She backed up quite a bit to give me room but Sesshomaru forcibly made me lay back down.

"Rest, the shock of today's events has tired you out" He urged, attempting to calm me.

"What are _they_ doing here?" I questioned, glaring angrily at my high school rival and my ex-best friend.

"We're concerned about you" Kikyo expressed, Sango simply crossed her arms firmly in front of her chest and rolled her eyes.

"I was dragged" She commented, earning her a jab in the rib cage from Miroku and some hateful glares from the others.

"At least she's honest, that's the Sango I remember" I laughed halfheartedly.

"At least one of us is honest to the other" She retorted and I felt the bite behind her words. I looked away, fixing my gaze on Sesshomaru. I didn't realize just how tired he looked, maybe it was just the craziness of the day or maybe he's overworked.

"Take your girlfriend somewhere else, she's a dark cloud on our parade" Shippo said to Miroku. Miroku tried to gently take Sango's hand but she kept it locked in place.

"Let her stay, she's mad at me and I deserve it. I should have told her right away what Miroku and I did. But I was not aware they were going out at the time, he didn't say anything to me. So maybe she should spread some of that anger towards the other guilty party in this. I didn't have sex by myself" I added.

"I've dealt with him in my own way" Sango said slowly, and I felt something rise within me. Ignoring Sesshomaru's request, I sat up and faced her.

"Well that's not far. He gets to stay by your side; he isn't receiving any of the attitude and hateful language I have been. So you're treating us unfairly. I was your friend way before he was in the picture. So don't forget that. Now get out my face, your stupidity is making me sick" I hissed, using the little strength I had left to shoot an evil look at me. Sango stormed away with Miroku trailing behind her.

"And you, you fake two faced bitch. You stabbed me in the back with Jiro, now you got Inuyasha and you're mad because I had a piece of him. That's what you get. Karma is a BITCH isn't it? You stole my boyfriend, blind sighted me when you did it and had no apologizes. Now I got yours and you wanna play the victim card. Get over yourself, you little drama queen" I screamed, earning some pretty shocked faces from everyone, but I was through. Everyone was treating me badly and I was pushing back pretty bad.

She burst into tears and left the room alone; her ex-boyfriend didn't chase her. But to be honest, why would he? He didn't love her; he didn't care about her, that's why he slept with me that night. He stood there smirking in her absence.

"Why the hell are you smirking? I know what you think about me…I was there in Sess's office when you called me a good little whore, just good enough to hit it and quit it. You don't care about me anymore than the other 2 did. Your obligation to me ended that night; you gave me a good time and that's all I wanted from you. Now leave me alone" I ordered, his smirk faded with each word I said to him, and he left as well. I hated to ruin the poor kids virginal ears but they have to see that not everything in the world is so nice-y.

"And Miroku, the last one standing. You let me ruin my relationship with Sango. You're unbelievably selfish. You knew she meant the world to me and that I would never want her to get hurt, and you let me go ahead and think that you two were just friends or something. You played me well and it's my fault for trusting you. But how you could sleep at night knowing you're the reason I lost my best friend? What type of heartless fuck are you?" I asked, my tone low and slow, to add emphasis to every word I said. He had no response so he followed suit and left.

"Do you feel better now Kagome? You seem to have torn everyone apart with your words?" He asked, obviously not happy about the situation.

"You've been kind and courteous to me this entire time. You've tried to save my reputation, you tried loving me, and you tried showing me a wonderful life that I could only dream of having one day but I can't keep playing this game with you. You are a business man; neat, proper, formal, royal, and high class. I am a little secretary that caught your eye, until you find a newer younger model of me a few years down the road. I hope you can forgive me for wasting your time and invading your home" I slid the engagement ring (rock) off my finger and placed it promptly on the table.

"Rin, my darling, you are an angel. Don't you dare change, you hear? Hopefully Shippo can make you a very happy woman for months and years and decades to come. But if he doesn't, there are a million other people out there that would be more than willing to. Don't forget that either" I caressed the side of her face and gave Shippo a planted kiss on the forehead. I stood up in front of Sesshomaru, praying that saying goodbye was the best decision for me. I gave his hand a squeeze and began walking away from him. But he never let me hand go.

"Kagome Higurashi…"


	13. The Screams of Passion

A/N: Sorry for the long absence, I am here now though and this is the first chapter of my 3 part Christmas special. I want to dedicated this to my bf 3 (HUN!) because he inspired me to write again, I have a bunch of new material thanks to him *blush*

The Screams of Passion

"Rin, Shippo, leave" Sesshomaru ordered. Rin was startled by her father's booming voice, but Shippo took her gently by the hand and guided her out of the room and out the front door. I stood there, with him holding onto my hand tightly. He kneeled down in front of me.

"You are my fiancée, my future wife, the woman I would want to mother my children. You've affected me in these last few months more than anyone has in my entire life. And I'll be damned if I let you walk out of my life like that. I don't care what type of woman you think you are, I know you better than that. You are marriage material and that's why I chose you. I have never had a woman vex me as much as you have. Believe me when I saw I want you. This is the last time I'll ask. Will you, Kagome Higurashi, marry me?" He asked.

"Of course Sesshomaru" I squealed, glad he finally asked me. Although I wasn't feeling the best, and I was happy and I had a man that loved me for me. No more fear of being alone, no more repeat of what Jiro did to me.

He picked me up gently and spun me around, crushing his lips on mine. But it wasn't the type of celebratory kiss I expected, it was definitely something more. He placed me gently on the couch and sat beside me. I welcomed this from him; I remember how we were interrupted the last time at the park. I shuddered simply at the thought.

He started planting warm hot kisses all along my neck, lightly nibbling and licking at the tender flesh. I could feel my skin heat up underneath him and my legs spread wider. His hand inched down my blouse, lifting the edge up so he could slip down my thong. I scooted my hips around to give him better access from the angle he was at. I leaned my head back against the couch, my body desiring his touch. Sess pushed my head to one side so he could have easier access to my neck.

I moved forward a bit, so that I was towering over his body and one handedly began removing the belt around his slacks. Considering how tight the belt was, it was easier said than done. I used a flick of my fingers to undo the button and in a swift motion, unzipped his pants. I could feel his member throbbing just below the surface. I slipped my hand into his pants, rubbing his semi hard length outside of his boxers.

"Sorry Ka-go-me, this sausage isn't for you just yet" Sesshomaru teased, pushing me back against the couch. He eased off of the couch and sat down in front of me. Using his two hands he traced my leg up towards my hips, and hooked his fingers around my thong. Without touching any other part of me, he slid the thin fabric back down my leg.

"Sess" I moaned, my clit aching to be rubbed.

"Patience my dear Kagome" He chuckled lightly, climbing up between my legs and resuming the barrage of kisses on my face, and neck. However every time I tried to catch his lips, he'd turn away. He began a nice trail down the sides of my neck, onto the tops of my breasts. He used his tongue to swirl gently against each nipple, sucking like a newborn baby ready to feast for the first time. I arched my back, forcing more of me into his mouth.

"Someone's frustrated, aren't they?" He taunted, and I pouted at him. I took his hand and led it right to my sex, but instead it ended up on my thigh. He resumed his trail, licking at the undersides of my breasts and allowing his rough tongue to glide across my soft, smooth stomach. I could hardly take it; he was touching everything but the one thing that I needed him to touch. His tongue continued trailing down; never slow, even when it reached below the belt. He planted soft warm kisses on the insides of my thighs.

"Stop teasing me, Sesshomaru" I begged. He guided two fingers inside my sex, taking the time to slowly push them in and out. The agony, the desire for so much more, was overwhelming me.

"Faster, Harder, More" I begged, trying to match my hips to his fingers, but even that was not giving me enough. I wanted him to take me, and do it rough. The rest of his body snaked up mine, his fingers still inside of me. He resumed the attack on my throat and neck, which was driving me crazy. He even found my favorite little spot, the valley between my two breasts. The way he angled his hand, the meaty palm was rubbing ever so slightly against my clit.

"Ughhhh, right fucking there" I grunted, literally pressing my sex up against his hand, trying to rub myself across his hand.

Using the come thither motion, Sesshomaru hit that magical G-spot, and my back arched and my thighs started shaking, and I could feel one of the most intensive orgasms I've ever had coming on.

"Don't stop, Mmm, Sess" I let my head roll back and my toes curl as my sex muscles starting clinching around his fingers and my juices really started flowing. Sess thrusted his fingers in one last time, reaching deep inside of me and continuing the motion. I couldn't take it anymore. I fell back into the couch, allowing my body to come down from my sexual high.

Sesshomaru was exhausted; he rested his head against my lower stomach, letting me run my hands through his long silver hair. I was out of breath, panting heavily to try and calm down. My skin felt as if it were on fire. But Sesshomaru was cool to the touch.

"Come Kagome, let's retire for the evening" He gently picked me up bridal style in one swoop and carried me up to our lavish master bedroom in the house. I didn't want to get in the bed all sticky and sweaty, so I waited patiently as he ran us a luke warm bubble bath.

"I love you Sess, and I'm sorry I ever thought about leaving you" I said as I slid into the tub, resting my back against one of the sides. Sesshomaru just nodded at me, dunking under the water. At last, everything was back at its normal routine. Now all I have to do is deal with Sango, but that's later.


	14. Payback is a B

A/N: Once again dedicated to my boyfriend, who is for the first time reading this story. Merry Christmas to all!

Payback is a Bitch

Kikyo slinked down the alley, her steps all sloppy. Her face was streaked black from her ruined eyeliner, and she looked a hot mess. Her blue dress was still hugging her every curve tightly, and she was gaining the attention of all the guys as she clicked and clacked down the street. But all she career about was finding the closest mirror and making herself presentable.

In a hurry, she dug around in her tiny baby blue clutch for her cell phone. Her dad had already bought her the Nexus S, before it released in stores. She held down the number 8 to speed dial her secret lover.

"Hello?" A gruff voice answered.

"Raku…baby, I need a ride" whined Kikyo, stopping in front of the Abercrombie and Fitch to gaze through the window. She toyed with her loose curls a little bit, and attempted to wipe away the streak marks with a Kleenex.

"Where are you Kikyo?" He asked angrily. He had a million better things to do besides worry about that girl and her last melodrama.

"Outside of Abercrombie and Fitch, the one down the street from that little bistro" Kikyo answered. Naraku sighed loudly into the phone.

"What's in it for me if I have Kagura go get you?" He questioned.

"Mmm", she moaned, "I'll let you do whatever you want to me, Naraku".

"Fine, stay put and she'll be there in 15" Naraku said with a click. He was thoroughly annoyed from his previous failure with Kagome, but as her almost twin, Kikyo would do. Naraku reached for the buzzer on his table.

"Yes Mr. Origumo?" Kagura's voice came through the speaker.

"Go fetch Kikyo Shikon from the Abercrombie and Fitch in the downtown district. Supply her with adequate clothing and allow her to freshen up. Have Kanna prepare the master suite for her arrival" Naraku instructed, already plotting how he'd get his reward for the favor he was doing her.

"Yes sir, right away" Kagura answered, from her desk positioned outside of his. She stood, dressed sharply in a red sweater and a black pencil skirt. She grabbed her oversized bag from the hook by her desk. Her flats shuffled across the dirty floor, as she took the elevator down to the main garage. There was Naraku's most prized possession, his red BMW convertible.

"Would you like to use this vehicle, Kagura?" Kanna asked, the keys already in hand.

"Yes Kanna, and prepare the guest suite" She ordered, snatching the keys from the 4'5" young lady.

"Naraku is expecting guests, how many?" Kanna questioned. Kagura glanced over at her strangely, Kanna was usually not so nosey when it came to orders from Naraku.

"Just Kikyo, but he and I will be joining her" Kagura answered, throwing her purse into the passenger seat, and typing furiously into the built-in GPS machine.

"Where would you like to go?" The machine inquired.

"Abercrombie and Fitch, downtown" Kagura chirped, buckling her seat belt and adjusting the rearview mirror. The machine spit out a list of step by step instructions for Kagura to follow, and avoid traffic. She was used to Naraku's kinky ideas so she maintained a supply of make-up and costumes in the trunk for any occasion.

Kagura parallel parked along the curb just outside the store she was told to go. She raised the roof up so the car couldn't be broken into and began searching for the heiress.

"Kikyo?" She called, a little angry that the stupid girl wasn't where she was told to stay. Naraku would have her head if she didn't bring the little brat back in one piece.

"Kikyo Shikon!" She said a little louder, searching for the girl, the flats weren't giving her the advantage of finding her.

"Humph" Kagura let out, her shoulder was smashed into another woman's.

"Watch where you are going" Kagura hissed, turning to see exactly who collided with her.

"Why don't you watch it, I'm waiting for my ride" The girl said, turning her brown eyes to Kagura.

"You wouldn't happen to be Kikyo Shikon, are you?" Kagura asked. She knew a tramp when she saw one. Kikyo's overly inflated balloons just screamed she was one of the rich and famous.

"Yes I am, who are you?" Kikyo asked, giving the girl a once over. She was interesting, red-eyed, fairly tall, and dressed professionally.

"I'm Kagura, I am here to take you to Naraku" Kagura answered, gently hooking her arm into Kikyo's and guiding her back to the car.

"Does he know what a rude employee he has?" Kikyo shot at her, giving her a wicked smile.

"I sincerely apologize for my disrespectful behavior towards you, Ms. Shikon, I was unaware that it was you I had bumped into. Allow me to rectify my mistake by providing you with these" Kagura popped the trunk to the convertible to show her a silver case filled with MAC make-up and some equally skimpy dresses for her to change into.

"For me?" squealed Kikyo, pleased by the selection. She began sifting through the mess for what she thought was an acceptable outfit.

"Just hurry up! Naraku is not a very patient man, as you may already know" Kagura said, Kikyo followed directions and changed in the nearest bathroom.

After she was fully dressed, all cleaned, and strutting her stuff, she hopped into the car with Kagura as they sped off back to Naraku's lair. He was infamous for remaining separate from the rest of society and for inviting certain people back to be entertained.

"Before we enter, give me all electronics you may have. Naraku does not like to be interrupted when he is entertaining" Kagura warned, pulling in slowly to the driveway. Kanna was already waiting patiently inside, glaring blankly at the two women in the car.

"Welcome Ms. Shikon, my name is Kanna. I will be giving you a tour of the mansion. If you could please step this way" Kanna pointed to the doorway that connected the garage to the rest of the house. Kagura parked the car, and stepped out, glad to have completed the first part of her duty properly. Naraku definitely wasn't one for mistakes.

"Kagura, Mr. Origumo requests that you ascend the main suite and dress for the occasion. Be prepared within the hour" Kanna said softly, she then trailed quickly behind the heiress who had already began randomly wandering into the place. One of Naraku's most important rule was that absolutely no guest was to be allowed free reign of the home; everyone must be accompanied. Naraku had rooms and wings of the house that was absolutely forbidden to be used.

"To the left please, Ms. Shikon. Dinner is about to be served" Kagura could hear Kanna's firm unwavering voice leading Kikyo deeper in the house. Kagura sighed out and went into the house, she looked around the corner to make sure that Kikyo was out of sight, before she sped down the hall to the right. Unlatching the ring of keys fastened to her tiny waist, she unlocked the costume room. Naraku was notorious for his role-playing games, but we're not talking about Dungeons and Dragons.

Sifting through the hundreds of costumes hanging up in the big walk-in closet of the dressing room, she began finding all the right parts. A nice red G-string thong with thigh-hi fishnet black stockings and a Victoria's Secret plunging push up bra. Kagura had a nice rack of C cup breasts, but she couldn't compete against Kikyo's surgery enhanced chest. Moving away from the undergarments, she found the perfect outfit, the typical school girl outfit. Looking like she just stepped out of the Britney Spears' Oops I did it again music video, she had the short hemmed red and green plaid skirt that barely covered her naughty parts and the classic white mid-rift top, the top few buttons undone and the shirt tied against her flat stomach.

Toss her head back casually, she glanced in the mirror. She was the spitting image of a school girl, minus the naiveté and the enthusiasm. Grabbing two hair ties from off the counter, she tied her hair into ponytails, one on each side of her hair. She rubbed some ruby red lipstick across her lips and she was perfection.

"Kagura, Naraku is almost done entertaining. Please take your place in the bedroom" Kanna popped into the room. She ignored Kagura's attire completely, not bothering to stay another moment. She was already down the hall and midway back to the dining room before Kagura could even turn around. A little annoyed because the night was moving much quicker than she expected, she threw on some red stilettos and clacked down the hallway to Naraku's main suite.

"Sir, everything is in place. May I have the servants remove your plates?" Kanna asked, she made sure to keep her head pointed down.

"The food is absolutely amazing. I've never had lobster tails quite so delicious in all my life" Kikyo exclaimed, she had finished, managing to avoid messing up her flawless make-up. With the proper lighting, she almost looked like Kagome.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Kikyo" Naraku commented, handing Kanna his plate. She took it carefully and then grabbed Kikyo's.

"Thank you Kanna, is there anything for dessert?" She inquired. Kanna looked over at Naraku who simply gave her a nod. He excused himself quietly from the table, preparing himself for the evening set before him. Kanna's eyes followed Naraku out of the room, waiting for him to shut the door behind him.

"Dessert will be served in the bedroom, as per Naraku's request. If you wait a moment, I can lead you there" Kanna answered. Kikyo sat patiently in the chair as Kanna disappeared between two silver swinging doors she could only assume led to the kitchen. She returned with her apron removed.

"Right this way Ms. Shikon" Kanna said, leading the way. Kanna's tiny stature made her have to walk swiftly not to have Kikyo's long legs step on her.

"Is there a restroom, I want to freshen up before _dessert"_ Kikyo asked. She placed her hand on her head to run her fingers loosely through her hair.

"There's a bathroom on the side of the master bedroom, you'll have time before Naraku arrives" Kanna answered curtly. She was tired of talking to this girl. She led Kikyo to the edge of a huge staircase, where she stopped abruptly.

"Where's the room?" Kikyo asked, confused. She looked up to the top of the staircase, only to see it led up to a dark area in the house.

"Naraku's suite is strictly forbidden to his hired help, so this is as far as I can take you. Take the staircase all the way to the top and the room is straight ahead of you" Kanna advised, turning to go back down the hall.

"Thanks again Kanna" Kikyo called softly, as she began her trek up the stairs. She was mindful of her heels and her wobbly balance, she had to pee from all the wine she had at dinner. She made it up the stairs; the door was wide open to the bedroom. She peeked him to see if Naraku was hiding in there, craning her neck to search every inch of the room. When she was satisfied with her investigation, she crept close to the soft glowing light under the bathroom door. She pushed the door open, to find it well stocked and clean.

"Ah" She said with a sigh of relief. She lifted up the edge of her skin tight short dress, grabbing the corners of her lacy thong and wiggling it down her lower half. She sat on the toilet and let her stream fly.

"Guess you were just about to burst, weren't you?" Kagura teased, cocking her head to the side. Kikyo was surprised by her sudden appearance and hurried to slam her legs shut.

"Don't be modest Kikyo, you're such a pretty little bitch" Kagura chuckled, walking slowly over to her. She ran her fingers through Kikyo's dark hair.

"Geeeet out! This is invasion of my privacy" Kikyo stammered, looking up with Kagura with wide eyes.

Kagura ripped some toilet paper off the role, and pried Kikyo's legs open with her hand. Leaning close to her ear, she whispered "You know you like it". Kikyo pushed Kagura back against the wall and attempted to run in her heels out of the room. But Kagura was quicker, and tackled Kikyo onto the bed. Kikyo was underneath, her hands pinned to the side of her head, fingers laced with Kagura's.

"What are you…" but Kagura's mouth cut her off. Kagura took advantage of Kikyo's confusion, to shove her mouth in the other girl's mouth. Swirling her tongue around, she playfully wrestled her tongue against Kikyo's.

Kikyo made some sound that was halfway between a whimper and a moan, and then she relaxed. The tension and resistance in her arms and body fled her and she grew limp and soft underneath Kagura. Kagura used a free hand to reach into Kikyo's panties, and play with her slit. The girl was far from wet and that simply wouldn't do if Naraku was to barge into the room.

"You know you want to, Kikyo, don't fit it" Kagura whispered, trying to entice the girl's body. She scooted down the huge fluffy bed and was level with Kikyo's bright pink sex. Giving a tentative lick, Kagura had to try and keep the bile from rising up in her throat. She wasn't a lesbian, but she rather do her part and let Kikyo fulfill Naraku then she take the role.

"Kagura…I don't like girls…" Kikyo tried to protest but Kagura slapped a hand to her mouth, as she flicked her tongue against the smooth shaven outside of Kikyo's sex. Kagura ignored her protests and continued using her tongue to play with the girl. She could taste her juices that had started to flow.

"Ooh, that feels…good" She mumbled, almost embarrassed that she had uttered words like that. Kikyo's hand sneaked down to her nub, stimulating herself a little bit.

"My my my, what a dirty little whore we have here. A little bit of licking and you're like jelly underneath her" Naraku chuckled with his viciously evil laugh. There he was, holding a video cam in his hands. Kikyo shot up, smoothing her dress down and shifting her legs to the side. Kagura glanced over at Naraku, who was already shirtless.

"What…what are you doing? Did you…just record what we did?" Kikyo asked, mortified.

"Yes my dear heiress, you are going to do what I say or else I'll show daddy what his little princess does in her free time" He threatened.

"What do you want?" Kikyo snapped, her usual attitude back in place. Naraku dropped his pants to reveal his rock hard meat. Her eyes were bugged out and she was immediately knew what he wanted. She crawled her way to the edge of the bed, and stood up. Naraku came over, bent her at the waist, and pushed her tongue to the side.

"Alright wait and willing, what a good slut you are" He said, rubbing his length. Kikyo braced herself against the bed, ready for anything. With no forewarning, he slammed into her, rocking her forward. Kagura was sitting up on her knees on the bed, guiding Kikyo's head to between her breasts. At first Kikyo tried to avoid her.

"Suck her tits Kikyo" Naraku instructed.

"No, I won't" argued Kikyo. He reared back his arm and smack her on the ass. But when she refused again, he stopped his thrusting and reached to the end-table and pulled out a small whip. It looked like one that would be used on a horse.

"What is that for?" Kikyo asked but he didn't answer, he grabbed her by the left arm and spun her around. He drew his hand back and whipped her across her bubbly butt.

"Owww" hollered Kikyo, spinning around shocked.

"Eat her out" Naraku pointed, and Kikyo narrowed her eyes at him.

"Now bitch" He said, whipping her across her fun bags. Kikyo took a sharp inhale of breath, then bent over still standing with her ass up in the arm, slowly placing her head between Kagura's legs. He threw the whip carelessly on the floor and went back to ramming her. He wrapped her hair around his hand and began pulling her hair back.

"Mmm" moaned Kikyo, licking at Kagura's perky nipples. He was fucking her so hard that she could feel each slam of his hips into her backside. The bed began squeaking with each movement of the couple. Kagura was tired of that nasty girl's mouth on her body that she moved up and off the bed.

"Suck my balls Kagura" he said to her. And she got on her knees, leaning back so she wasn't smacked in the face by Naraku's butt cheeks and began suckling like a newborn child on Naraku's sac, using her other hand to play with the other one.

"Ugh….rub my clit" grunted Kikyo, loving the way he was riding her. Kagura rolled her eyes and used her hand to help Kikyo. Naraku's heel tapped Kagura against the back and she slid out of the way, putting both hands on her hips, he began digging his hands into her skin and pulling him into her with each of his powerful thrusts.

"So fuckin close, HARDER" screamed Kikyo. Kagura planted kisses at Kikyo's back, neck, and jaw, moving her hair out of the way as Naraku pounded into her. Kikyo turned to catch Kagura's mouth in her own, but before they could play battle of the tongues, Naraku pulled out, turned Kikyo around, and pushed her down to the ground. His hand roughly pushed her head up against the bed.

"Now open and your mouth and say 'ah'" Naraku teased, as he began pumping his man stick.

"Ahhh" Kikyo said, sticking her tongue out wide and closing her eyes. Naraku shot his seed all across her face, some landing in her mouth. Kikyo closed her mouth instantly, and swallowed.

"Get her cleaned up and drive her home. Nice seeing you Kikyo" Naraku said, leaving the room. Kikyo looked up, frozen in place.

"Let's get you in the tub" Kagura said gently, grabbing Kikyo up by the arm like a child and leading her into the bathroom. She plopped Kikyo onto the closed toilet and ran some bath water.

"Do you think he'll show anyone that video?" She asked, and for a second Kagura felt pity for her.

"How hot do you like your water?" Kagura replied.


	15. There's a first time for Everything

Author's note: Sorry for the extremely long break, I was a little bit pre-occupied with school and work. I never did finish my Christmas series, and I apologize for that. Once again dedicated to my boyfriend of 11 months, without him I'd be lacking in inspiration 3.

4 things to remember: Be gentle during sex, always use a condom, and take your time, tons of foreplay first! XD

There's a first time for everything

The surprisingly chilly summer night sent a chill over Rin. Her tiny 5'2" frame shook; her strapless floral gown barely covered her shoulders. Being the perfect gentlemen he was, Shippo took off his coat to drape around her shoulders.

Rin glanced over her shoulder, her brown hair cascading over her back, and gingerly touched Shippo's hand, she weakly smiled at him. She knew exactly what her father and her new step-mother were going to do.

"Where do you want to go?" Shippo asked Rin, they left the Taisho mansion hand in hand. Following the beautifully landscaped stone trail to the front of the house, he and Rin continued until they got to the driveway. He glanced down at the Rolex watch on his left arm; it was a little past 9 o'clock.

"Maybe we should just find a place to sleep for the night, I doubt we can come back home anytime soon" She answered, buttoning one of the buttons on the jacket to shield her from the cold.

"I'll call the driver around to get us and take us to Holiday Inn Express; do you have your father's MasterCard?" Shippo asked, fumbling in his Dickies pant pocket for his cell.

"I have my own credit card for certain purchases, I wouldn't want my dad to get the wrong idea" Rin mumbled, although she was growing up to be an adult her father still treated her as a child. He was warming up to the idea of Rin having a boyfriend, but he definitely did not want his virginal daughter to be deflowered before marriage, it went against everything he should for.

"I can get you to the hotel, and then go back to stay with Kouga or someone else, if you want" suggested Shippo, not trying to upset his girlfriend, or more importantly her wealthy father.

"No, I want you to stay with me. We never have time alone together anymore" Rin objected, letting go of Shippo's hand and wrapping her arms around him. she didn't want to be left alone all night. Shippo turned his head away from Rin to speak to Jaken. She was barely shorter than him, and her brown straight hair was whipping in his face due to the wind.

"Jaken, we need a limo sent out front as soon as possible. Rin and I are going to out" Shippo said.

"Yes Mr. Kitsune, I'll send one out for you and Ms. Taisho now" Jaken replied, hanging up.

"I love you Shippo, more than anything" Rin whispered into his chest. She rubbed her head back and forth over his chest.

Shippo emitted a low rumbling sound from his throat and Rin looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Did you…like that?" She asked meekly, timidly taking her finger and tracing it in little circles back and forth across his chest. Just as her finger grazed his right nipple, the limo pulled up in front of them. The limo driver got out, and opened the backseat passenger side door and held it open.

"Where would you like to go, Ms. Taisho?" He asked politely, always bowing slightly.

"Holiday Inn Express, the closest one from here" Rin answered, stepping into the limo. Shippo fell in behind her and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Where were we?" She whispered, resuming her gentle tracing, she loved watching Shippo's reaction. Usually when they were alone, they'd kiss or mess around but instead she wanted to let it go as far as she wanted. Her father and Kagome used sex however they wanted and they weren't married…yet.

"Rin…" Shippo said breathlessly, as she began racking her dull nails back and forth across his nipple. She loved his reaction, his breathe grew ragged, as if he couldn't breathe right with her doing that. Rin leaned forward, and through his shirt, began nibbling on his nipple, it was easier to find now.

"Rin!" Shippo exclaimed, his hand shot up to the top of her head.

"What?" She asked curiously, pulling her mouth away slightly to look up at him yet again.

"I don't think this is appropriate for us to do in the back of your father's limo" He said, his cheeks flaming red.

"Do you not want me, Shippo-kun" Rin questioned, tilting her head slightly to the right.

"Nnnnnoooo, it's not that. I do like you Rin, you're beautiful and you're my girlfriend, but I don't want things to go farther than you're ready for" Shippo stammered.

"Let me decide how far I want things to go, as long as I say it's ok, it's not a problem" Rin insisted.

"Tell that to your father" Shippo mumbled under his breath. Rin began making small circles tracing the outline of his nipple through the shirt. Shippo rested his head back against the seat and closed his eyes, mouth gaping.

"He's not a problem, what you and I do is our business. I'm an adult now, and I have needs just like he and Kagome do" Rin said, adverting her eyes. Although she loved Shippo with all her heart and soul, things like sex were just too much to talk about. Her father was her light; he raised her up to be a strong, independent, self-reliant girl and she was going to stretch her wings and fly. It was time to leave the nest and see what the rest of the world was like. A world outside her father's control and protection.

"We're here, Miss" the limo driver announced, swinging open the door. She retracted her hand instantly, embarrassed that the driver may have seen something. Rin gazed forward at the doors of the Holiday Inn Express. She had been to hotels dozens of times before, with her father as they traveled the world on his business trips, but this was the first time she was going without him.

"Are you ok?" Shippo asked, he had already stepped out of the limo and his hand was extended, ready to guide her out of the car.

"Yeah sorry, guess I was got lost in my own thoughts" Rin apologized, taking Shippo's hand. As she was making that step out of the car and onto the curb, she nearly fell. But Shippo's strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her into his chest.

"Are you alright, Miss?" The Bellhop asked. Rin nodded her head quickly, took Shippo's hand, and fled inside the safety of the hotel. The hotel was absolutely beautiful, a quick 20 minutes from her father's, it was luxurious. In the main lobby was a huge pool, big enough for 200 people almost to swim. There were beautiful baby's breath bouquets on the countertop and a mock-fire going in the fireplace.

"Hello welcome to the Holiday Inn Express, how may I help you?" The clerk asked, she was perky blonde girl about Rin's age. She wore khaki slacks and a green shirt with the words, _Holiday Inn Express_, stitched in gold lettering above her breast.

"I was wondering if you had any vacant rooms left" asked Rin, she watched the lady look over at her computer screen.

"I do have a few rooms, there's a King Sized single room available for you too, if you'd like. It'll be $153, and it's a nonsmoking room. Will that be alright?" The clerk asked.

"Yes, thank you" Rin said, handing over her MasterCard.

"Thank you Ms. Taisho, here are your room keys. You're room 201, 2nd floor. Elevators are around the corner to the right. If you need anything, feel free to call room service from your hotel telephone. Enjoy your evening" The clerk called. Shippo took the two room keys, and Rin's hand, and they followed the green and gold carpet around the corner from the desk. Shippo punched the UP arrow and waited for the elevator.

"Are you sure you want me to stay? I can come back in the morning" Shippo asked again, Rin pulled her hand away from his.

"If you rather go home, then go. I thought this was an opportunity for me and my boyfriend to spend some quality time without either of our parents interfering with us. But if you don't want to…" Rin started ranting, but she was cut off by Shippo's lips.

"There's nothing more I'd want in the world than to wake up with you in my arms, but I want to make sure you want this. If we go into this room together, things may happen" Shippo warned.

"Then let them happen, life's all about the risk one takes" Rin responded, as the elevator doors slowly opened to allow them in. Rin stepped inside, and pressed the 2 button. Before the doors began to shut, she held the open doors button.

"It's your choice. Come with me, or don't" She said. Shippo didn't hesitate to join her inside of the elevator.

"I knew you'd join me!" Rin squealed, jumping up to her tippy toes and planting kisses all over Shippo's cleanly shaven face. Shippo scrunched his face up like he didn't like it, but wrapped his arms loosely around Rin's back.

"I love you too Rin" He said into her hair, glad to share this moment. She leaned up, her mouth so close to his. He leaned down, gently pressing his lips into hers. The kiss, so gentle, so tender, Rin could have stayed like this forever. But the elevator delivered them to the 2nd floor in a matter of minutes. Shippo took the lead this time, and their room was the one right to the left of the elevator, next to the ice maker and the vending machines.

"Here we are" He announced cheerily, slipping in the electronic key and opening the door. The room was pitch black, and they stumbled around for a few minutes until they found a light switch. The room wasn't as great as they expected, it was a TV, a dresser, a couple lamps, a bed, and a bathroom. But for one night, it would be alright.

"Is it alright if I get comfortable?"Shippo asked. Rin slipped off her shoes, took a running start and leaped onto the bed, sinking comfortably on her back into the clean sheets. Shippo joined her over in the bed, lying on his stomach.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you look?" Shippo asked, staring at Rin awkwardly.

"Yes Shippo-kun, all the time" She giggled. She poked her lips out and closed her eyes, hoping Shippo would catch on.

When she felt his lips on hers again, she felt the magic happen again. Shippo was leaned over her, his weight supported on his forearms. He began planting warm sloppy kisses all over her face, neck, shoulder blades, and the tops of her breasts.

"I want you…I want you to kiss me everywhere" Rin pleaded, lowering the top of her floral gown. Shippo was presented with a pink strapless bra. Rin arched her back, lifting her back just enough for Shippo to reach around and unhook her bra. Her chest rubbed up against hers, earning yet another stifled breath from him. After a few silent attempts, he managed to get it off.

"Shippo-kun, it's ok" Rin whispered, taking one of his hands in hers, and placing it directly on her breast. She relaxed, resuming her current position under him.

"Rin…" he whispered, launching a full on attack on her neck, lightly nibbling and sucking on the tender flesh. Rin wrapped her arms around Shippo's neck, forcing his mouth even tighter against her neck.

"Ahhh, it feels good" exclaimed Rin, relishing in this attention. Shippo took her willingness as a sign to explore farther; he slipped his hand under her gown, and pulled her leg up by his thigh. She could feel the bulge in his pants press into the thin lace covering her womanhood. Rin rolled her head to the side, and pushed aside the wild strands of hair to the side to give him better reach of his neck. As he shifted his body to allow his other arm to roam more of Rin's body, his bulge accidentally rubbed up her slit.

"Mmm" She moaned out. Shippo instantly stopped his motions, staring down at her to make sure she's ok.

"What's wrong? Is everything ok? Are you alright?" He blurted. Rin busted into a fit of laughter.

"I'm fine Shippo-kun, it felt great. Could you do it again?" She asked when she finally calmed down. Shippo rolled his hips back and forth, careful to keep his weight off of Rin's tiny frame but enough for her to feel what he was packin'.

"Faster" Rin ordered, trying to move her own hips forward to feel more of him. The friction of him rubbing against her and his hormonal teenage boy thoughts caused him to barely be able to restrain himself.

"Rin, I think we should stop" He said, getting off of her and plopping down on the bed. Rin crawled to the edge behind me, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, planting little pecks against the side of his face.

"I want this Shippo, I love you and I want to show you how much I do" Rin said, playing with his curly orange hair.

"I don't need you to show me Rin, I already know" He retorted. But Rin got off the bed, and stood in front of him. Placing both of his hands firmly against her sides, she looked him in the eye.

"Let me show you how ready I am" Rin said confidently, plunging forward and knocking Shippo onto his back. She straddled his lower half, staring down at him. But all he saw above him was a beautiful angel. For a tiny slip of a girl, she managed to get him onto his back. Slowly, she began loosening his tie, and unbuttoning each button of his dress shirt.

"Rin…" He said, but she laid a single finger against his lips to shush him. With his shirt open, she had free access to both of his nipples. She leaned forward, to lick and suckle on each one, being gentle with her teeth.

Shippo's breath inhaled sharply, and his hands grabbed her butt roughly. But she didn't let that stop her; she was a girl on a mission. Pulling her head over her head, she remained seated on Shippo in only a pair of lacy cheeky boy shorts. She grabbed her tiny breasts, and ran her nipples across his; start off softly where the nipples barely crossed each other. But each time she went back and forth, she could feel wetness pooling beneath her, and she began doing it with more pressure.

"Rin, I can't take it anymore" Shippo said up. Rin's natural instinct was to lean back on her arms, and that gave Shippo free access to capture on her boobs in his mouth.

"Ahhh" She said, relieved Shippo was finally losing himself. He held Rin's back steady with one arm and played with her other nipple with the other, determined to show her just how 2 can play that game.

He laid Rin gently on her back, and went to remove her boy shorts. He wanted to see all of her. Rin lifted her hips to help him slide the piece of cloth away, tired of the last thing that separated them from their final goal. Rin attempted to sit up and grab at Shippo's clothes, but he resisted.

"Let me pleasure you" He said, lowering himself to be even with what was between her legs. He licked his lips and then spread her legs apart slowly. Rin was trying so hard not to blush or squeeze her legs together tonight. She had never had a boy be so intimate with her before, but it was Shippo and she trusted him.

He kissed gently the inside of her thighs, moving more inward to her more private areas of the body. His gentle touch, the swirly circle pattern he made with his fingers, he slight sucking he made of her soft skin, just helped her relax even more. She had never known that even the slightest touches down there made her feel so turned on. But she liked it, she loved it. She didn't just want to just jump straight to sex; she wanted that build up, that time to be turned on. A guy naturally faster at becoming sexually aroused than girls, and Shippo was going to give her a chance to catch up to him. He felt like he wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer, he wanted to be inside of her so bad. But her needs came first, then his.

He stuck his finger in his mouth, and then gently probed Rin with it. At first, the finger felt strange. Rin had never had anything inside of her, but after a while, it was not such a weird feeling and it actually felt good. Shippo's tongue flicked hungrily at her clit, trying to give her a well-rounded experience. He knew that virgins experienced pain their first time for not being opened before and he wanted to prep her before he took it to that next step. Gentle soft lapping at the clit, he had read enough girl magazines to know that the clit was too sensitive for direct pressure. Rin's hands reached out for Shippo's head, pushing him closer to her clit, she wanted his tongue badly!

"Rin, are you ready?" Shippo asked, coming up for air.

"Yes, do you have some type of protection?" She asked. Shippo pulled out a condom from his wallet. He unzipped his pants and slid them along with his underwear to the floor. Rin looked down the length of her body to see his member; she wasn't sure exactly how all of him was going to fit into her. She watched Shippo unwrap the condom, roll it down, and then he came over to her. He moved on his knees to her spot on the bed. Rin propped some pillows up behind her head.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Shippo asked, rubbing his now protected member against her.

"Go slow, please" Rin murmured, laying back and looking at the ceiling. She could feel something poking at her entrance. At first it slowly started moving past her folds, and she felt a tight pinch down there. It wasn't pain; so much as it was uncomfortable. Shippo instantly started showering her with kisses and remained still, keeping his body low and close to hers.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to stop?" Shippo asked.

"Just…wait" She said, gritting her teeth. She wanted that stupid pinching feeling to go away. After a few minutes, with Shippo only giving small slight thrusts, she was able to handle more.

"Move" She said, Shippo understood what she meant and began thrusting into her. By keeping his body close to hers, every thrust not only hit deep inside of her but it also his body made contact with her bundle of nerves, giving her even more pleasure.

"Yes, right...there" Rin said, her nails running up and down Shippo's back, pulling at his primal instincts.

"Urgh" He grunted, thrusting deeper and deeper in between Rin's legs. It was the best feeling he ever had before. They lost their virginity to each other and it was worth it.

A mix of sloppy kisses, deep thrusts, and a lot of sweat later, Rin was no longer a virgin and had actually enjoyed her first time of sex.

"Shippo-kun" She said, exhausted. Shippo slowly began pulling out of Rin, careful to hold the base of the condom so it wouldn't come out inside of her.

"Did you…?" she asked.

"Yes, I couldn't hold it any longer. I'm sorry..." Shippo said disappointed, he tossed the used condom along with the wrapper into the trash.

"Its fine, I enjoyed myself. And as time goes on, who knows, maybe we'll be able to last all night" winked Rin, giggling.

"I love you so much Rin, thank you for everything you've done for me" Shippo whispered, nestling up behind Rin, his strong arm around her bare waist.

"I love you too Shippo-kun, good night" She replied, feeling safe in the arms of her boyfriend.


	16. Stuck between a rock and a hard place

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I've probably taken soo long to update that no one is even reading this story anymore.

Stuck Between a Rock and a Hard Place

"Kagome, have you heard from Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, I haven't. She and Shippo left shortly before our little sex-escapade" I giggled, drying off from my lovely bath. Sesshomaru paid me no notice however, his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Shall I call?" I asked, walking slowly into the room. I could not, for the life of me, figure out if he was angry or just concerned.

Sesshomaru went over to the loudspeaker by the bed and pushed the talk button "Jaken, locate Rin"

"Sir, I dropped her and Shippo to the Holiday Inn Express 5.6 miles from here" He answered instantly. Sesshomaru released the intercom button and started for the door.

"Get dressed, we're leaving in five minutes" He ordered, his face firm and emotionless.

I threw down my body towel, threw on my old high school sweats and an oversized shirt. I was ready to go. He was already in a fast paced stride from the door to his personal car. Sesshomaru sped the entire way there. The car was in complete silence. No radio, no conversation. He was obviously pissed and I was afraid trying to soothe him would do more harm than good.

"Excuse me, sir, you cannot park here" an employee said but we kept going through to the main lobby.

"Welcome to Holiday Inn Express, how can I help you?" A blond-haired girl asked. Sesshomaru was clenching and unclenching his fists.

"I am looking for a couple who recently checked out a room here; a young woman by the name of Rin Taisho, came with a boy named Shippo" He said.

"And you are?" questioned the girl. She looked annoyed and didn't bother to even check in the computer.

"Her father" He said curtly. She immediately started typing away at the keyboard in front of her.

"Room 201, 2nd floor. Elevators are around the corner on your right-hand side" She answered, still as calm as she was when she came in.

_**In the Room**_

"That was amazing" Rin said, lying down on her side of the bed under the covers. Although she was a little sore down below, it was worth her. Her first time was everything she could dream it to be.

"I am glad you convinced me to come in. I can't believe I was so afraid to spend this time with you" He chuckled, leaning over to plant a kiss on her lips.

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

"Do you want me to get it?" Shippo asked, throwing on his boxers and a white undershirt.

"Yeah, go ahead" Rin answered, scooping up her bra off the bed, and covering her lower half with the covers.

"Where is my daughter?" Sesshomaru's voice bellowed.

"In…In..In here" Shippo stammered, moving out of the way to let Sesshomaru and me in.

"Rin, put your clothes on now" He barked, gathering her floral dress and throwing it at her.

"Sesshomaru, calm down" I tried to reason with him. He grabbed Rin up by the arms, and out of bed.

"We are checking out, hurry up and get down to the lobby" He said finally. He did not take Rin with him.

"Rin? Are you ok?" Shippo asked, hurrying to her side. Her eyes were filling up with tears. She struggled getting her dress back on. She looked as if any second her eyes were going to completely spill all of her unshed tears out.

"Rin, honey, its ok. Your dad will forgive you" I whispered.

"Forgive me? Forgive me for what?" exclaimed Rin. "I chose to spend a little alone time with my boyfriend, while he got it on with you, and left us out in the cold. If anything, he should be asking me for my forgiveness" She scoffed.

"Don't anger him. If he wants you to go home and be his good little girl, then do it. He looks like he wants to kill us" Shippo hissed.

"Whose side are you on? Mine or his?" She questioned, hands on her hips. Rin no longer looked like a little teenage girl, but a strong woman.

"I just want to stay alive and not lose you" Shippo replied, trying to hold her. But Rin squirmed away from his touch.

"I want to spend the night with you, I want our moment to last forever" Rin pleaded.

"I do too, Rin, I love you" He took one of her tiny hands in his, bringing it up to his lips.

"Rin, let's not keep your father waiting any longer, none of us want him to come back looking for you" I ushered her towards the door. I helped her fix her ponytail.

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

We all froze, I guess we had taken too long.

"Ms, Higurashi, Rin, Mr. Taisho requests your presence out front in the town car right away. He has already sent for a taxi for Mr. Kitsune. The room as been checked out, the manager requests both copies of the room keys" Jaken informed us.

"Alright Jaken, we'll be right out" I answered through the closed door. I opened the door to step out into the hallway.

"I'll give you two a moment" I said, scurrying down the hallway after Jaken.

"Rin, go home. Text me when you can" Shippo said.

"Shippo, I want you to come home with me. Let's face my father together. If we are separate, we lose all our strength, but together he can see our love" Rin begged.

"Even if I manage to get to the house, he will not welcome me on his property with open arms"

"Try! I just gave you a piece of myself that I cannot ever get back and you just want to let me go" Rin sniffled, her eyes threatening to unleash all she was holding back.

"Rin, I am not leaving you and I'm not letting you go. I just want you to work things out with your dad first"

"Whatever then, leave me alone. Glad to know that all I am worth to you is my virginity. Obviously you never truly loved me"

"Rin, that's not true…" But she stormed out before he could finish.

"Rin" Jaken greeted her at the car door, opening it for her to get it.

"Rin…we are" I started off saying but Rin cut me off.

"Leave me alone, I have a blaring headache and I don't want to talk" She snapped.

"You cannot talk to Kagome that way. You ran off with Shippo by choice and now you will suffer the consequences" Sesshomaru said.

"He and I are done anyways, nothing else is going to happen between us now"

"He already deflowered you, you were too naïve to see that's all you were to him" He replied, not looking at her. Rin started silently crying in the car, turning her face out the window to look at the bright stars.

As soon as we stepped foot through the door, Rin ran to her room. I'm sure the girl is filled with heartache, conflicting messages, and pain.

"You didn't have to be so harsh" I said.

"I was merely stating the facts"

"Her feelings are delicate, she's a teenage girl not a business partner" I rolled my eyes.

"I am not responsible for her emotional state. She should be mad at him, not mad at me"

"She is probably just hurt at what you said, not mad at anyone. I'm going upstairs to talk to her" I turned away from Sesshomaru and made my way up the stairs, but before I could get to Rin's room, she was on the phone.

"Mhmm, they believed it. They think we're done. That got my father off my back"

"Yup! I can't wait to go to school tomorrow. Mayumi and I are going to hang out and she can give me some tips so our next time will be even better"

"I love you too, good night"

"Rin!" I barged in, not bothering to knock on the door. She turned around, her phone still in hand.

"Kagome…how much did you hear?" She asked, trembling.

"Enough to know that you lied to your father and I" I answered.

"I didn't want to, but I knew there was no other way for him to leave us alone. If he thought we weren't together then he'd probably just let this whole thing go, that's all I wanted" Rin replied.

"Rin, your father is beating himself up about this entire situation and you're lying" I told her.

"I'm sorry Kagome, please don't tell him what you heard" Rin pleaded.

"I'm not going to tell him anything, you're coming downstairs with me now to do it yourself" I said, she hung her head low but made her way down the stairs.

"Daddy" Rin started, Sesshomaru stopped drinking for a second to look at her.

"I lied about Shippo and I not being together anymore. I thought I was going to save us from having to break up"

"I figured as much Rin. I am not a fool. If the boy means that much to you, then you can have him" Sesshomaru said.

"You mean it?" Rin exclaimed, surprise written all over her face.

"It's late, you have school in the morning" He commented, not answering her question. I could see the exhaustion in his face. All this was stressing him out.

"Oh thank you Daddy! I love you" she gave him a peck on the cheek.


	17. SelfPlay

Self-Play

"Hey Rin" Mayumi greeted, she had always taken a liking to her. She slammed her locker shut, and tugged down at the annoying green dress-code skirt she was forced to wear. Mayumi was a petite jet black haired junior at Shikon.

"Hi Mayumi, what's up?" Rin returned the greeting with her usual perky smile. She seemed to be positively glowing today after returning home from a night with Shippo.

"Nothing much, what's up with you? You look like you won a million bucks" Mayumi asked, walking down the crowded hallways beside her.

"Can you keep a secret?" Rin asked, leaning in close and whispering to her. She glanced around to make sure no one was in direct earshot of what they were saying.

"Yes of course, what?" Mayumi replied, trying to walk straight but keep her ear close. She also glanced around nervously, trying to make sure that no one was around to hear them.

"I had sex with my boyfriend in a hotel last night" Rin whispered. Mayumi stopped straight in her tracks. Although she knew Rin had a boyfriend she had been with awhile, she had no idea she was going to take the next step so soon.

"Did you use protection at least?" She asked, standing up straight and clenching her books to her chest. Rin was a bright girl, with a good future. But a baby would ruin any chances of getting into Tokyo U.

"Of course silly, Shippo had a condom in his wallet" Rin answered, glad to have that little secret off her chest. She literally had to nudge Mayumi along to stop her from creating a scene.

"He only had one?" Mayumi questioned. This made Rin stop and think.

"Yes, why?" She asked.

"We should go to the drug store and buy you guys some more, I mean what if he wants to do it again" Mayumi asked.

"Isn't it the guys' job to buy all that stuff? I mean he's the one that needs to use it" Rin replied, starting to worry that now they'd need to have a talk to discuss all that is involved in this.

"This isn't the 1950s Rin, you have money and you can get it yourself. Unless you're scared" mocked Mayumi.

"I have nothing to be scared of, I just don't want to buy the wrong thing and waste money either" Rin retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Your daddy is rich, I doubt an $8 box of condom is going to hit him deep in the wallet" scoffed Mayumi. Rin sniffled at that last comment.

"Well since you know so much about everything, why don't you come with me to Walgreens after school and we can buy some together" Rin suggested. Mayumi's eyes widened.

"Why do I have to help you? I don't need them" Mayumi stammered.

"Your bright idea, so you can help. I'll meet you in front of the library at 3:15" Rin replied, leaving a dumbfounded Mayumi stuck in the middle of the hallway. Rin made it to her seat just in time for the bell to ring. The day was going to be long and tedious, she already missed Shippo and it had barely been 2 hours since they last seen each other.

_To Shippo-Kun: Good morning _

_From Shippo-Kun: Morning Love! How are you feeling?_

_To Shippo-Kun: A little sore, I think that's normal though. I wanted to ask you something…._

_From Shippo-Kun: Ask away_

_To Shippo-Kun: Mayumi and I are going to buy condoms, but I'm not sure what to buy...any ideas?_

_From Shippo-Kun:_

_To Shippo-Kun: What?_

_From Shippo-Kun: Why are you shopping for them?_

_To Shippo-Kun: Long story, I'll tell you l8r. _

_From Shippo-Kun: Ok? Just buy anything_

_To Shippo-Kun: You have no preference? What about sizes?_

_From Shippo-Kun: Nope, no preference. I don't even notice how they feel. And it's usually 1 size fits all…_

_To Shippo-Kun: Ok! I'll txt you later, class has started. Love Ya 3_

_From Shippo-Kun: Love you too Babe 3_

As Rin began furiously scribbling down the notes on the board, she felt her phone vibrate again.

_From Mayumi: Ugh, why don't we ditch lunch and go?_

_To Mayumi: Why skip lunch? Today's sloppy Joe_

_From Mayumi: All the more reason to skip! Besides, I got a sub for 4__th__ and I dnt wanna watch a movie_

_To Mayumi: I guess, let me ask my 4__th__ teacher what we're gonna do today._

Mayumi switched from the text feature to the email feature of her phone and shot off a quick email to her teacher. Because of the popularity and fame of the Taisho family, she was sort of exempt from certain school rules. Usually she never abused her freedom, but today was the best day to do it.

_To espanishola _

_Dear Spanish teacher,_

_What are we doing in class today? I am going to miss 4__th__ period due to family reasons._

_From Mayumi: Did you do it yet? Hurry up!_

_To Mayumi: STFU* I did already, I'm trying to copy my notes, I'll see you at the library at lunch._

Rin shut her phone off and went back to focusing, her next 3 classes moved pretty much the same and then she met Mayumi outside the front of her library.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Mayumi hissed, campus security was already circling around the perimeter.

"Don't trip potato chip, I got us covered. Let's go" Rin waved, going straight past one of the security guards. He looked over at her and Mayumi, but did nothing.

"Wow, how did you skate by?" Mayumi asked, sitting down inside Rin's black BMW 750i.

"They just know my dad" Rin lied, rolling down the windows and throwing the car into reverse. She sped out of the driveway and into the nearest Walgreens, she was glad they went during the middle of the day because it was absolutely dead empty.

"Let's go" Mayumi said, grabbing Rin's sleeve and dragging her into the store. They grabbed a hand-held shopping basket and made a beeline to the feminine hygiene aisle.

"I don't need tampons" Rin started to protest.

"Condoms are on this aisle too, just follow me. You asked for my help so I'm giving it" Mayumi insisted, and once they got to the condom section of the aisle, there were so many products. From lubes, to sex rings, to the female condom, to the male condom, feminine wipes, etc.

"How do you know what to get? There's so much stuff" said Rin, trying to read some of the words on the boxes.

"Just pick something that looks like what your boyfriend used last night, how hard is that?" Mayumi snorted.

"I hardly saw what was written on it, I mean we didn't sit there talking about it all night. What about this?" Rin said, picking up a box of Trojan Fire and Ice.

"It's suppose to be dual-pleasure, whatever that means" Mayumi said, reading the side of the box that was facing her.

"What does that mean?" Rin asked, questioning now every aspect of the box.

"I guess it helps him feel better and helps you feel better, that's all it could mean" Mayumi said, snatching the box from her and putting it back.

"Why'd you do that?" Rin whined.

"You should get a variety pack, since you don't know what works best for you and him, you can try and couple of each and then tell me how it goes" Mayumi giggled, reaching for a pleasure pack.

"How much is it?" Rin asked, pulling out her wallet and looking for cash. She wanted no record of her purchase today to be linked back to her.

"It's only $13.99" Mayumi answered, reading the price tag on the row it was on.

"Ugh! Anything else I might need?" Rin asked, pulling out more crumbled dollar bills.

"Did you…orgasm when you and your boyfriend did it?" Mayumi whispered. Rin's face went flush red and she looked away.

"No…" Rin mumbled, trying to look anywhere else but at Mayumi.

"Have you ever given yourself an orgasm before?" Mayumi asked. She reached up high for a box labeled 'personal massager'

"No, how would you do that?" Rin asked, taking the box from her.

"You'd have to touch yourself, down there…and it'll feel good and then you'll know what type of touch and stuff you need to do it with your boyfriend. I think you should buy this too" Mayumi said, pointing at the box in Rin's hand.

"Well what does it do?" Rin asked, still uncertain.

"It vibrates, silly. You put it down between your legs and let it vibrate. I know it sounds weird but the vibrations feel good and then you'll be turned on by it. Just get it, trust me" Mayumi insisted. Rin flipped the packaging over to see the price tag: $19.99.

"I can't afford both, and since I only came for condoms…"Rin tried to reasonalize but Mayumi stopped her by pulling out a twenty.

"Here, you can pay me back by getting us lunch! I'm starving" Mayumi rubbed her tummy.

"Another day, ok? Let me pay for this and then we're going back to school" Rin said, scuffling off the feminine hygiene aisle and off to the front counter.

The clerk rang up both items. "Will that be all for you, Miss?" She asked.

"Yes" Rin said.

"Your total will be $36.95, will that be cash or charge?" The clerk asked.

"Cash, here you go" Rin handed her $37 dollars and took the bag from her. She didn't wait for a receipt or for her nickel back, she just wanted to get out of there as quickly as she could.

"Hey, Rin, why don't you take the afternoon off and go home, figure out how to use your 'personal massager' I'll cover for you" Mayumi hinted, Rin didn't even stop.

"Rin, do you know how to…" Mayumi started but Rin slammed her car door shut and start the engine.

"I don't need help making myself 'happy'" Rin snorted, she was quite embarrassed to be having this conversation with her friend, one she didn't know too well. She placed the car into drive and sped away from the drug store. Lunch was almost over and she didn't want Mayumi to be late for 4th period.

"All I can tell you is that you'll figure out what makes you feel good, and once you know yourself, you can tell Shippo" Mayumi said, getting out of the car. Rin looked over at her bag of contraband.

"Mayumi, wait!" Rin called out to her but she was already quite in the car. Rin shoved the bag into the back seat.

"So where shall we dine?" Mayumi asked, looking down the street at the array of fast food options.

After thoroughly enjoying their lunch together, Rin dropped Mayumi around the corner from Shikon High.

"Since you already told the Spanish teacher you're missing 4th period for family reasons, you might as well go home and use your new 'toy'" She teased. Rin blushed lightly.

"Do you really think that this will help me enjoy sex better?" Rin asked.

"Of course, you are missing out on half the pleasure if you never get to orgasm" Mayumi said, hopping out of the car and grabbing her backpack.

"Bye" Rin called her. Pulling out her phone, she texted her dad.

_To Dad: When are you coming home?_

Then she figured Kagome may not be with her so she texted her as well.

_To Kagome: When are you coming home?_

And she began driving down the road towards her house.

_From Dad: After 6, I have a work meeting. Shouldn't you be paying attention in class?_

_From Kagome: Later tonight, why?_

"_Both of them are out of the house, perfect!" thought Rin_

Rin didn't waste any time deciding to write back or not. Once inside the house, Rin opened her personal massager packaging. Inside was a bright pink, oddly shaped, vibrator. She read the little manual that came with it, told her to touch the button on the top to turn it on. She had pressed the button a few times but nothing happened. After re-reading the manual, she realized it took triple A batteries.

"Jaken, can you bring me up 2 triple A batteries?" Rin asked over the intercom. She wasn't even sure if there was any in the house.

"Of course Rin, do you need anything else?" Jaken replied.

"No thank you Jaken, that will be enough" Rin replied. She shoved her contraband under her pillow and she waited for him to come up to her room.

"Here you are Ms. Rin, glad to be of assistance to you" He said politely, handing her the batteries gently and retreating from her room. Once she was sure Jaken was out of earshot and probably roaming some other part of the house, she unscrewed the top of the vibrator and fit the 2 batteries correctly inside.

Lying on her back on the bed, she wiggled her way out of her uniform skirt and pressed the cold vibrator against the outside of her panties. Hesitantly, she pressed the button on the top again. This time she could feel the vibrators shake against her.

"_Whoa, that's a different feeling" she thought_

But besides that, it didn't get her all hot and bothered as she supposed it would.

"_Maybe I need to think about Shippo, about what we did last night, ooh" _Rin let her imagination run wild; flashing back to how it felt that first time with him.

The vibrations were causing Rin to get all hot and bothered down below, her excitement was pooling between her legs and onto her underwear.

"Oh no!" Rin said softly, she rolled off the bed and took her bottoms. And she returned to her position on the bed, her underwear was warm and wet.

"_How is this supposed to help me learn what I want?" _Rin thought. She continued moving the vibrator around in small circles around her sex.

"_This thing is smaller than Shippo is; I wonder how I stretched big enough for him?" _She inched the vibrator until it was right outside of her opening. Inch by Inch it went in, and it had disappeared inside of her. The vibrations shook throughout her whole body, and she loved the feeling it sent up her body. And she wasn't able to stop if she wanted to. She continued pulling her toy in and out of her until her whole body convulsed.

"Ahhh" Rin moaned, completely removing the toy and lying still on the bed. She reached over for her cell phone once her body had relaxed.

_To Mayumi: I took your advice, it worked for me. But Shippo isn't gonna start vibrating in bed, so how was this exercise helpful?_

She laid the phone down. Walking slowly over to the bathroom, she put her new secret toy deep down in the drawer behind the box of tampons and panty liners.

"Rin, are you home?" Kagome called sweetly up to her. Rin dashed back over to the floor where she had dropped her skirt and put it back on.

"I'm coming downstairs Kagome" She hollered, giving her room the quick once over for any evidence of what she had done earlier. Once Kagome saw Rin at the top of the staircase, she disappeared off to the living room.

"How was work?" Rin asked nervously, wondering exactly how long she had been upstairs preoccupied.

"It was fine, I got off early. How was school? Jaken told me you came home and went right to your room. Did you do your homework?" Kagome asked.

"School was fine; I just hung out with Mayumi. I didn't learn anything new. I had a headache so I went to lie down until the Motrin kicked in. I'll start on my homework after dinner" Rin lied.

"Ok, what would you like me to make?" Kagome asked.

"_Thank goodness she doesn't know, what Kagome and Dad don't know won't kill them" Rin thought._

"Rin? Did you hear me? What would you like for dinner?" Kagome repeated, staring strangely at her stepdaughter.

"Anything is fine, I'm not picky" Rin finally replied after she snapped out of her daze.

"If you want to invite Shippo over again, you can" Kagome offered, wandering off into the kitchen. Rin looked up at her and realized she had left her phone upstairs.

"I'm gonna go grab my phone and call him, ok?" Rin asked.

"Ok, just be sure and come back down in a few minutes" Kagome responded.


End file.
